An Angel Inside Me and a Demon in You
by ObsidianTresses
Summary: Sesshoumaru sees a beautiful maiden darting through a forest. He can feel the pain and sorrow radiating off of her and is compelled to help her. What he doesn't know is that she is special. She would be the key to fixing the chaotic lands of feudal Japan.
1. Pain

Chapter 1: Pain

DISCLAIMER!- I don't own the Inuyasha series or its characters.

Thanks to Green Wolf for beta-ing this chapter!!

Hurt. No, not hurt, more like ripped apart and torn to shreds. That is all Kagome felt right now as she dashed through the heavily wooded area. Her tears were hot and heavy against her freakishly cold skin, streaming down her face mercilessly. She felt her heart throbbing in her head as she ignored the many branches slapping her in the face and shallowly cutting her pale, porcelain-like skin. What made it worse was that fact that the rain was pelting her fragile figure to the point where it felt like millions of tiny knives cutting through her uniform.

But she wouldn't stop running. She _couldn't_ stop running. She had to get away from the thing that had hurt her so much.

Did she say _thing_? She meant_ person_.

The love of her life was slipping through her fingers like water, and she didn't care anymore, she didn't _want_ to care anymore. Her heart had already been stomped on numerous times and abandoned for another for the past four years. This was the definitely the last time, the _last_ straw. She knew that she wouldn't have the strength if it happened again, if he hurt her again. Now, she didn't have any strength left to fight this emotional battle, and it was his entire fault.

Kagome stumbled over a tree root and fell face first into the mud. Her tears merged with the rain as they fell to the ground. Kagome reached out to grip something, anything, to give her strength in her time of need, but her hand only found more Godforsaken mud. She curled into a ball, her sobs lost in the sound of water thundering on the red-clayed earth. Her mind couldn't stop replaying the words that had just taken place.

_"Slut, you are nothing to me, nothing more than a shard-detecting bitch that always needs protection. Kikyo is so much stronger than you are. How is it that you are her reincarnation and yet, you are nothing compared to her? I know the reason; it is because you are useless, weak and ugly."_

Useless.

Weak.

Ugly.

_Nothing._

Those words cut through her like an executioner decapitating a serial killer. It hurt so much, _too_ much. The words brought so much pain that it felt like her heart was shattered into billions of pieces.

She was broken; too broken to even lift her head from its resting place in the mud. Too broken to even crack open an eye. At least Kagome wasn't too broken to keep on trying to make sense of the situation.

'Why? Why would he say those things to me? Why would he say those things after I have confessed my love for him?' The obvious answer flashed across her mind.

Kikyo.

She couldn't bring herself to hate Kikyo. It wasn't her fault that Inuyasha would still sacrifice anything for her. Go to hell with her. Die for her. It wasn't her fault that she died because of a worthless hanyou's obsession for her and the jewel. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault.

But those thoughts didn't ease the pain that was boiling in her gut. The thoughts didn't erase the fact that her first love wouldn't love her back, wouldn't see her for her, and wouldn't even give a second glance if she was in writhing on the ground in pain. No, he wouldn't do those things for her. He would never do those things for her. Only for… Kikyo. Every time he looks at her he sees, the dead, walking corpse; he would never see her like that.

After all, she was only a reincarnation. Kagome couldn't help but think that the word suited her perfectly. A copy, never the original, never the first one, always living in a shadow of your predecessor, not even the soul she held was truly hers. It all belonged to Kikyo. Everything. That included Inuyasha, and his love.

She needed to stop thinking about him. But she couldn't. How could she just throw away four years wasted on loving the half-breed? The truth of the matter was she couldn't. She couldn't just forget about this. She couldn't just forget about all the memories she shared with him. Kagome just couldn't delete the past and forget. It was impossible.

Oh, but is it impossible? Images and scenes of her life played and replayed through her brain. She saw the look of happiness on his face when he finally held Kikyo after all these years. She saw the pure bliss he experienced when Kikyo said she still loved him and kissed him, oh so tenderly. She could see her life with him now, if he did choose her.

She would always be weighing him down. She would always be the one who held him back from the things he needed to do because she was weak, just like he said. She could see them making love and Inuyasha suddenly cry out Kikyo's name. Then she could see the hurt and anguish on her face when he left to 'attend to some business.' She could see herself driven insane by his hurtful words and him always comparing her to Kikyo. Maybe it was impossible to throw those feelings away and forget immediately, but it wasn't impossible to change the future while she was still in her sane state of mind.

Now she had a clear understanding of where he stood on their relationship. It was painful to admit but, the truth of the matter was that he didn't care for her. He was just trying to save Kikyo's soul so that way he could return it to her. She now fully comprehended that there was a snowball's chance in hell that her feeling for him would be returned. If she kept on hoping, she would keep on getting hurt, and she would stay in pain.

The best Kagome could hope for was a friendship. Yes, friendship. Friendship sounded good. No lovey-dovey feelings are needed from this. Indeed, friendship sounded good. It was the only thing she could salvage out of her currently dead relationship with the inu hanyou.

Dead.

What could Inuyasha salvage out of the corpse? What did that clay pot have that Kagome didn't? What did she possess that drew him so strongly to her? What the hell was so special about her? What did he see in her? Wouldn't Inuyasha want somebody, well, alive?

Kagome immediately squashed those thoughts and buried them deep within her head. Didn't she just have a talk with herself about this? Didn't she just tell herself that there was nothing there with him except the hurt and the pain?

She then thought she could temporarily forget about him more easily if she admitted to herself the obvious. She knew that if she didn't state it to herself and keep engraving it in her brain, she would fail. That, she couldn't do.

Kagome had responsibilities. She was the glue that held the group together. She was the one who kept the peace. She was supposed to be the one who brightened their day with a gentle, caring smile despite the sadness that bubbled beneath her skin. She was supposed to ease their fears and sadness while she locked up hers. It was her fault they were even in this predicament in the first place. Kagome came to a conclusion; she would do this for her friends, despite how much it killed her.

'Okay, I have to admit this aloud, or else I will never let go of him and remain strong for my friends.'

She lifted her head out of the mud with much effort and inhaled a deep breath before she confessed through her plush pink lips, "Inuyasha…." She tried hard to force the words from her mouth. "Inuyasha will never see me for who I am," her voice cracked with a sob, but she still continued, determined, "There is no room in his heart for the likes of me," something twisted in her stomach and gave a 360, "I will never be first in his heart, or in his mind. I will let go of the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I will wish for his happiness. I will not fear the inevitability of Kikyo and Inuyasha ending up together. I just hope she will cherish what I have lost. I do not deserve him or his love."

Kagome let her drenched, inky black haired head droop to the moist ground, and shut her eyes, tears seeping out of the corners of her cerulean blue orbs. She let a small, pained smile creep across her fragile features as she let the darkness overtake her.

XXXXXXXXX

For some odd reason he was following the raven-haired beauty that was running through the heavily wooded area. It was apparent she did not care that nature was slicing through her closes and her long, shapely legs, face, and arms. Either that or she was just oblivious. Even through the downpour he could smell the overbearing saltiness of her tears.

Whatever caused her tears seemed to be causing her so much pain that she didn't notice the few hungry looking youkai that eyeballed her. But a small relief washed over him when they seemed in no mood to chase her through the haziness of the rain.

He couldn't blame them for not wanting to hunt in this kind of weather, but he couldn't stop following her. His legs seemed to have a mind of their own because he had willed them to stop a few hundred times already. So he had no choice but to follow the fleeing maiden.

There was something so familiar about her. He was sure he had probably seen her somewhere in his lifetime, but where? It was obvious she was a miko, for she had holy powers. He let his mind wander as to why this female human was in so much pain. Something bad must have happened to her. Something she really cared about must have bitten back at her. Bitten back at her hard. Her pain was radiating off of her so strongly that he almost felt sorry for her.

_Almost._

Sesshoumaru skidded to a halt when he saw her stumble over a tree root that was protruding out of the ground, and crashed into a fairly shallow puddle of mud. Her hair was splayed across her body and covered her muddied tear stained face. He saw her reach out for something, then curl into a ball and bawl uncontrollably. Sesshoumaru stood as stoic and still as ever as he observed her. He found this as a good opportunity to study this mildly fascinating creature that lay a mere 5 meters from him.

She was voluptuous, to say the least. Her soaked, torn, white, collared shirt hugged her frame, exposing her large hips, small waist and lean torso. Not to mention it showed off her perfectly rounded breasts, which were covered in a black lacy fabric. Her skirt hitched up slightly higher than it was accustomed to and showed off her femininely muscular legs. Her pale skin faintly glowed against the darkness of the night surrounding her. He saw through slender-fingered hands her heart shaped face. This mystery human had beautiful blue eyes that were hidden underneath thick, long eyelashes. The maiden's plump pink lips were slightly open, letting out frustrated and sorrowful cries. Her jet-black, waist-length, hair seemed to float around her weeping figure. If she weren't so dirty, he would have thought she was a celestial being bestowed upon this world by the gods themselves. She was beautiful.

For a human.

He saw her futile attempts to lift her head from the ground, but failed miserably. It irked him to see such a beautiful maiden so broken, so fragile, so dead. She was lying so still that if it were not for his highly sensitive ears, he would have thought she had given up all will to live.

He debated if he should leave this woman alone to suffer or to help her. He tried to leave, but found that his feet were planted firmly in the ground. It felt as if someone was forcing him to watch her suffer. Someone was forcing him to watch this magnificent creature break into millions of glass and clatter on the floor.

Sesshoumaru started to reach out to her when he saw her lift her head ever so slightly and take in a deep breath. He never thought that he would hear that name, which he despised with passion, fall from her lips.

_"Inuyasha-"_

So that is why this ningen looked so familiar. She was Inu-hanyou's wench. She was the one who followed him around constantly and leapt into a battle to save his half-brother's life. It was obvious she had feelings for him. She was stupid, foolish, and weak. She loved a hanyou, a half-breed.

She loved _his_ brother.

'So that is the reason why she is in this state. My half-brother must have hurt her in some way.' Sesshoumaru was well aware of how Inuyasha went off to go gallivanting after the dead wench. 'The situation must have concerned the dead priestess and the half-breed. Not that it is any of my concern, but I am of course glued to this spot.'

He came back to his senses when he heard the young human speak again.

"Inuyasha will never see me for who I am," Sesshoumaru heard her sob. But the miko continued with her head held high. "There is no room in his heart for the likes of me,"

'"The likes of her?" She makes herself sound like an incurable plague.'

"I will never be first in his heart, or in his mind. I will let go of the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I will wish for his happiness. I will not fear the inevitability of Kikyo and Inuyasha ending up together. I just hope she will cherish what I have lost. I do not deserve him or his love."

But he did not expect her to utter those words that she had just spoken. He was not expecting her to keep her head high as she said admitted to herself the painful truth. He didn't expect her to wish for his happiness even though it was obvious he was the one who broke her spirit. He was expecting her to announce her hatred of him and the dead clay pot.

Sesshoumaru was astonished that she would say that she didn't deserve him, but the mask on his face hid the astonishment. He knew it was the exact opposite of the matter. His foolish, half-wit brother didn't deserve to have a creature such as herself give her love to him, let alone have her in his company.

He couldn't believe that there were people in this world that could show such humility. That there were beings that could hold keep their head high even near the point of a nervous breakdown. He could barely comprehend the fact that there were people who were able to forgive even though they didn't need to. This girl, this miko, this _human,_ was the most pure being that this Sesshoumaru had ever encountered.

Sesshoumaru watched in amazement as she slowly let her head drop to the mud, and gazed in awe when he saw the genuine smile grace her muddy face. She looked enchanting under the now light veil of rain that was falling from the stormy grey clouds. He heard her breathing become deep and even, and he knew she had fallen asleep.

He didn't want such a rare find like her, human or not, to stay in this state. He sauntered over to her and knelt down beside her sleeping form. He brushed away the silky hair covering her face, and gently stroked her cheek.

She felt so soft, so fragile, and so… human. She had glistening tears gathered near the corners of her eyes and the light rain slowly washed away the mud. Her features were at ease and content.

Curiosity was raging through his mind.

'Where did she come from?'

'Why is she a reincarnation?'

'What attracts her to my brother?'

Such questions and more were attacking his thoughts. Sesshoumaru didn't like the way he was thinking. 'Why would I care about her personal life?' He stayed by her side, oblivious to the hair he was petting while he pondered. Sesshoumaru came to a conclusion. He decided that he would bring her back to her friends so he could never think of her again.

Sesshoumaru laid his hands on her body when she suddenly started to cry out in pain. Her shrieks were deafening his hypersensitive ears. He saw and felt purification energy cackling and dancing across her body. He immediately removed his clawed hands from her person and watched her intently.

He observed that her cuts were starting to heal, but her already revealing clothes were getting even more torn apart by the skipping energy. It also appeared that she was struggling with an unseen force, and he could hear her bones cracking inside her body.

'What is causing this? She still appears to be asleep, though.' He moved to try and shake her awake, but as he did so, even more power emerged from her skin, burning the full demon, and he was forced to draw back.

'Who knew a creature so fragile could possess such strength?' With a determined look in his golden eyes, he reached out to wake her again when a sudden surge of energy erupted from her body and blasted him out of 'reality.'

:**My hands have a mind of their own. Please, make the hands giddy by reviewing and rating. :**  
A/N: Okay, to get this straight, this isn't the typical "Inuyasha runs off with Kikyo and hurts Kagome." sort of thing.


	2. Discoveries

2DISCOVERIES

DISCLAIMER!-Do not own Inuyasha series.

Thank you again, Green Wolf for being my beta!

:

"I can't believe you! You were so cruel! HOW COULD YOU!!" Sango bellowed at the hanyou, on his knees with his head in his clawed hands. Shippo was on top of Sango's shoulder glaring hatefully at Inuyasha.

"All Kagome did was say how she really felt about you, and then you turn around and basically tore her heart out! Wait, that was an understatement. You tore her heart out, ripped it to ribbons, and fed every single piece to the dogs! All she did was care, and all you had to do was say how you felt, not fucking cut her down! Now, thanks to you, she has run off into the forest, and we have no idea where she is! She could get killed, and it was all because of you, dumbass!" The seething Sango was just about to pounce and maul Inuyasha to death, when Miroku grabbed her by the wrist and whipped her around so he could stare into her honey colored eyes.

"Miroku, let go of me! He deserves what is coming to him for hurting my sister!" she cried as she struggled in the houshi's grasp. "I said let go! Unless you let go of me, you will suffer the same fate that I am about to give Inuyasha!"

A shiver raced down Miroku's spine at the tone in her voice. She was dead serious. But still, he had to try to reason with her. "Sango, can't you see that he is in pain? I know what Inuyasha did was unforgivable, but look at the state he is in now. It is as if he has just realized what he had just said. It's like he doesn't even remember saying those things to her." Miroku vainly hoped that Sango would see what he saw, that she would understand Inuyasha's pain.

"If he's in pain, he deserves it," Shippo huffed from Sango's shoulder.

"I agree with Shippo. I don't really care, Miroku. I know it probably hurt him to say those things, but think of Kagome. Did you see that torn look on her face when she took off? Did you see the heartache in her eyes? Just because he is hurting now doesn't mean I am going to take pity on him. I refuse to show sympathy to him until Kagome comes back and forgives him. That, of course, is if she ever will," Sango bowed her head and yanked her hand out of the monk's grasp. Sango then turned to look at the grief-stricken Inuyasha. "I don't know what you are going to do, but you better make things right. Come on Miroku, Shippo, let's go look for Kagome, so Inuyasha can really think of the damage he has done."

They turned on their heels and headed towards the forest until a hollow, pained voice stopped them in their tracks. "I remember going to Kikyo a few minutes before she told me. I remember after seeing Kikyo, Kagome pulled me to the tree and started to talk to me about… us. She said she loved me, and would do anything for me. She said that after all this was over; she would stay with me and leave her time just to be with me. Then she told me other things too.

"After that, I stood up and just started yelling at her. It felt as if I had no control over my body, like something possessed me. I could see what was happening, but I had no control over my actions. Then I remember seeing tears roll down her cheeks and then I realized what I had done. I hurt the one I loved. I would give anything for her to forgive me," he lifted his head from his hands. The companions saw the cuts the hanyou had inflicted on himself, and they felt a _little_ sympathetic.

Sango slowly approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "If you love her and want to be with her, you have to stop going to Kikyo. You have to stop hurting her, because you always do when you go off with Kikyo. If you want her forgiveness and want to tell her how you feel as well, you should come with us and help us find her."  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes and nodded. He needed to tell her that he felt the same way. He needed to hold her in his arms again. He needed her forgiveness.

Inuyasha stood up. He looked his friends in the eyes and said, "Let's bring her back to where she belongs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru awoke with his back against a tree and the sun creeping over the horizon. Rin was lying on Ah-Un a few feet away from him, and Jaken was leaning on the two-headed staff not far from her. He sat still, puzzled as to why he was here.

He remained still, trying to recall the past events. 'Hn. After our tiresome journey patrolling my lands, we stopped here so Rin could recuperate. I settled down against a tree and I waited until Rin fell asleep and I let sleep claim me.

'So the whole incident with the human was just a dream?' He focused on the giant reddish-orange ball hanging in the sky. 'It couldn't have been a dream. It felt too real. I can still feel the texture of her hair and her face, and also smell her sorrow and pleasant scent. I can still hear her screaming, her bones cracking and her heart racing. I remember moving to wake her up and a sudden burst of energy hit me. How did she acquire such power? Why did I dream about the half-breed's wench? What in Kami's name is going on?'

Rin's rustling fabric brought him out of his thoughts. Sesshoumaru watched her chest rise and fall. He heard her breathing becoming shallow and knew she was close to waking. Within moments, her eyes fluttered open and looked at him expectantly, "Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama." She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and petted her dragon pillow. "Are we going to leave soon?"

He abruptly shoved his ponderings to the back of his mind and gracefully stood up. With light feet, he strode over to where Jaken was leaning against his staff, dozing peacefully, and gave the toad a swift kick in the head.

Jaken flew into a nearby tree and quickly scrambled to the taiyoukai's feet. "This lowly servant is at your mercy, my lord! Forgive me, my lord, for sleeping when I should have been looking after the disgusting hum-"

"Prepare Ah-Un for our departure and accompany Rin to find food," he turned away from his servant and walked into the densest area of the forest to clear his mind of the alluring miko that haunted his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome saw a beautiful, enchanting woman sitting near the riverbank. She had lengthy sandy tresses and pure emerald eyes. A bright green star adorned her right cheek while her hair masked the rest of her long, pale face. She was also wearing a navy kimono with baby blue birds stitched intricately into the fabric. But there was something odd about her. She was too appealing to be human. Then the realization hit her like a stack of bricks.

This woman was a not a woman at all, but a youkai. It was then that the youkai looked up at her and gave a small grin. "I have been expecting you, Kagome." Her voice was so rich, so full of melodic tones that you could swear she was singing. "I am Namine, and I am here to tell you the truth about yourself and awaken the sleeping power that lies within you."

"What? What sleeping power? What truth about me? What in seven hells is going on?" Kagome said in a frustrated voice with her tiny hands clenched tightly at her sides as she glared at the one who called herself Namine.

"No need to become angry, child. I will answer all the questions that are of my knowledge in due time, but first things first, you need to know the truth about yourself." She looked into Kagome's cerulean eyes and continued, "There is much to say, and our time is short, so if you would please cooperate with me at this moment." Kagome got the hint and clumsily sat down next to the demon, never breaking eye contact. "The news I am about to brief you is shocking, and you may not believe me, but every word I speak is the truth," Namine took a deep breath and started explaining, "You are an angel, pure and untainted by the world's follies. Bestowed upon your time and meant to have traveled between the future and now. You are the Guardian of Life and not even a reincarnation. You are yourself and share no other's soul. You are meant to bring peace through the destructive times. You, Kagome, are the Key to the Heavens."

Kagome suddenly became flabbergasted. Her? An angel? Please! Namine obviously had the wrong person. Why? Well. Just because… Because she had the wrong person, dammit!

Raising her hands up in the air in front of her body, she tried to wave off her nervousness and this so called, 'truth.' "You seriously have the wrong person. I am not cut out to be a protector, nor am I an angel. I am nowhere near pure, and- and look! I don't even have wings attached to my back or a halo on my head! So you see, I can't be what you say I am! I just can't!" she exclaimed exasperated.

All Namine did was turn her head in Kagome's direction, and smiled. She was expecting this kind of reaction from the overly expressive girl. She mentally sighed. This was going to be a long, challenging conversation. She sighed aloud this time and waited patiently for the raving girl to calm down.

"This is truly unbelievable! I can't be a protector of life! I only have miko powers! There isn't anything spectacular about me! Though I am slightly relieved to hear that I am not a reincarnation, but how does that explain how Kikyo was able to get a piece of my soul if we are not one and the same? And_** I**_ am the key to the heavens? You have got to be joking!" Kagome rambled trying to convince herself and the demoness that what she said _could not_ be true.

"I only speak the truth. Why would I have any reason to lie to you? As for Kikyo, you were merely holding her soul until her body was made whole again," she tried to keep her calm demeanor, but it was slowly fading along with her patience.

Kagome just sat still and silent and bowed her head. It all made sense now; she remembered when the witch took 'her' soul, she didn't feel any different. The youkai was right. Why would she have any reason to lie? She knew she had done nothing to offend this youkai in the past. So she replied with a simple, yet sufficient answer, "You don't have a reason to lie." Kagome elevated her head and made eye contact with Namine. "But, it is still too hard to believe," she muttered quietly under her breath.

"I understand where you are coming from. Do you know of the markings that cover the inside of your wrists?" She made sure the priestess nodded her head before she continued. "What do they say, Kagome?"

The miko raised both her wrists to eye level and quietly replied, "Guardian and angel." She traced the calligraphy with the pads of her fingers, as if she was trying to feel if they were really there. "But that doesn't explain anything! I got these tattoos because I lost a bet!"

"You were destined to get those markings on your arms. They are there to show that you are a guardian, a protector. They are also there to show you that you are indeed the Key to Heaven," Namine explained with slight confusion showing on her usually calm features.

Kagome slouched into the ground and let her brain absorb this new, astonishing news. Things had changed drastically in the last twenty-four hours. She first confessed her love, ended up with a broken heart, frolicked through the woods like a giddy elf, slammed into the ground every so gracefully, and mysteriously ended up here. How the hell did she get here anyway?

"How the hell did I get here?" Kagome demanded her voice steadily rising.

Namine shook her head. "You do not need to use such language. I am merely trying to help."

"Well, you can help me by telling me how I got here!"

"You are sleeping right now. I have entered your dreams to tell you about your real self. It is the only way to communicate with you from such a distance."

"So you could have entered my mind at any time when I was asleep?" Kagome inquired. Namine gave a curt nod of her head.

"Why now? Why tell me all of this now?" she looked at Namine expecting an answer.

"It wasn't your time to know the whole story back then. I could have only told you when you finally let Inuyasha go. This action would prove that you are indeed pure, loving, and worthy. It would show that you have matured and learned the hardships of life. When you liberated your feelings of him, it gave us reason to believe that you are prepared for your next mission, after you have defeated Naraku," Namine looked away from Kagome to the flowing river. Kagome just stared at her, contemplating on her next choice of action.

"So my current journey is drawing to an end?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes. It will happen soon. But you will be introduced to your next mission before the end of this one. It is vital you accept this mission no matter how much you don't want to, because it is your duty to protect life. That is all I can say about that matter," she then turned her head and faced Kagome, who appeared to be in deep thought.

"I must awaken your power so you can continue on in life. If you refuse, which you can, you will have no real significance in this time. Not only that, but if you agree, you will save many lives."

Kagome lifted her head so she could see Namine. She had the look of concern on her face, and she looked back at Kagome, expecting a response. Kagome smiled, "Of course I'll say yes! I don't want to be responsible for deaths of others, innocent or not."

Namine sighed. 'This girl is just too pure. I hope she will be strong enough to endure the challenges that await her.' "Okay, when I do this, it is going to hurt a bit, so be ready." Namine placed a long, slender hand on Kagome's chest and concentrated.

_Thump, thump. Thump, Thump._

Something inside Kagome started pulsating.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

'This isn't so bad. I don't feel any pain.'

_THUMP, THUMP. THUMP, THUMP. _

Then, she felt it. Her heart felt like it was about to explode from beating so rapidly. Power was coursing through her veins, filling every inch and crevice in her body. The feeling was almost phenomenal, but it hurt like hell.

Kagome screeched in pain, writhing under Namine's hand. She felt her energy surface to her skin, and it crackled in small electric currents skipping over her body. She felt like she was literally being torn inside out. Her bones cracked and morphed to adapt to this thing invading her body. Blood rushed to her head and Kagome felt tears rolling down her cheeks in mass quantities as she cried aloud.

It felt like eternity before Namine lifted her hand off Kagome's chest, and she no longer felt pain. The energy that was traveling on top of her skin was slowly receding into her body, and she sat up slowly. She could feel her power rushing through her veins along with her blood. It felt good to be strong and not helpless. She stood, and looked at the demon.

"You will have to learn how to channel that energy by yourself. I can only give small tips and pointers. At first when you start to use the power, you body will not be able to handle the stress of having energy channeled from your inside to the outside. You will have to pace yourself and take care of yourself."

Namine also stood. She turned away from Kagome and was about to leave when Kagome asked, "You said I am an angel. Don't I get wings or something?"

Namine laughed a lighthearted laugh; it was hypnotizing in every way. "That is something you shall have to find out on your own, just like many of your other powers. I will see you again. " She took another few steps towards the setting sun, and disappeared.

Kagome turned the opposite way. She let a smile pass over her lips as she faded into blackness once more.


	3. Practice Makes Almost Perfect

DISCLAIMER!: DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

A/N: I would really like to thank all of those people who reviewed this fic. It means so much to me that you guys enjoy it!! Enough of the "thank-yous" ON WITH THE STORY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Practice Makes Almost Perfect

Kagome sat straight up from her sleep, aware of her surroundings like never before. She felt as if she were in tune with all aspects of nature. Her senses were also more acute; she could taste the emotions of the wildlife enveloping her and feel every small quiver the earth made beneath her hands. The light fragrance of the flowers assaulted her nose; Kagome's eyesight improved to the point where she could see the smallest movement 400 yards away from where she was sitting. She even had to cover her ears when the whisper of the wind became too much for her to bear.

The young angel nearly passed out from the overload of her newfound abilities. Her world was spinning in circles as she concentrated on toning down her gift. Beads of sweat trickled down the sides of her soft-skinned face as she searched for the place her power was flowing from. She reached deep inside herself, and managed to store away a large amount of power within her body.

She felt her power receding back inside herself. Kagome became aware that her sensitive senses were bearable. She analyzed each one as she got to her feet.

'Okay, it seems that I can still see pretty far, but not as far as before… I can still feel the life around me, but not as severe. I can't taste anything in the air anymore. Hmm. This is great! I can see pretty far. Oh, also my hearing is probably as good as Inu…' she trailed off in her thoughts, not exactly ready to say his name so casually.

Kagome decided to check out her powers. She held her hand in front of her face and individually flexed each of her fingers a few times. Her eyes widened as they started to glow eerie colors. Her power playfully scattered across her arm, and Kagome felt a sense of warmth and completion. She continued to let her energy wash over her until she was at peace.

'Wow. That was amazing. I wonder if I can form this into a shape.'

Curious, the miko began to concentrate again, this time willing her power to take a form. After countless minutes of trying, Kagome started to sweat profusely. Nothing was happening. Her hand still glistened with the multitude of colors, and yet, the colors refused to become a figure.

Suddenly, Kagome got a bright idea. She stood up and stretched her arms in preparation. She attempted to use various techniques to harness that power: the "Wax on, Wax off," the "Spiderman," the "Princess Wave," the "Wagging Finger, the "Thumbs up," and even the "Rock on!" Sadly, all her efforts were in vain.

Frustrated, she plopped down on her derrière. She lifted her hand towards the sky and placed it in front of the sun. Kagome kept her arm outstretched and she examined her appendage. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, besides the glowing, she placed her hand on her knee and said, "You know what? You're stupid. You won't even work for me. You just kinda sit there while I am slaving over how to channel this energy!"

She balled her hand up into a fist and glared holes into it. Her mind drifted to the hole that was in her… in her heart. Kagome slowly opened up her fingers. A small heart appeared in the palm of her hand before it flickered and disappeared.

'By Kami, I think I've got it!'

Kagome tried again. She added more force into opening up her fingers and thought a bit harder on that heart with the hole in it. The heart materialized in the center of her hand. Kagome studied it.

The heart was rather large; the colors were bright and swirling. It floated right on top of her hand as it shimmered in the sun. Kagome's eyes trailed around the shape before landing right in the middle, where there was an absence of the glowing and the magnificent spectrum of colors. Instead, dead in the center was a large chasm. It was black and hollow, empty of the life.

A tear slipped down Kagome's cheek. This was _her_. A perfect example. A perfect duplication. On the surface, she was light and bubbly, just like the various bright hues on the outside of the heart. However, inside of her body was darkness, identical to the void inside the heart. Kagome suddenly became furious with herself for being affected so strongly. She watched in amazement as the outside of the heart morphed into an angry, red, six-point throwing star.

'I wonder what means,' she pondered. 'Hmm. Quality. How sharp is this?' She took her index finger and lightly brushed it against a tip. She hissed in pain when she felt the skin tear slightly and blood immediately poured from the wound. Just as fast as the injury incurred, the puncture sealed itself, stopping the blood flow. She hopped to her feet again.

'Wow, that was sharp. Let's see… I got the quality part down; how about quantity?' Without much effort, a great deal of the weapons spewed forth from her hand. As soon as Kagome was satisfied with the amount, she saw that the stars floated in mid air around her.

"Okay, so I got the 'quality and quantity' part down, how about some attacks?" She voiced out loud. Kagome scanned the area to find an object that she could practice on, but nothing was in sight except for the trees. "Hmm, alright, I'll just use those."

She looked at her stars hovering above her. Kagome scrunched up her face at the thought of injuring the trees with her magic. "This has to be done though." With sheer determination in her eyes she sent the red objects toward a tree. Kagome watched as the throwing star passed through the trunk.

Kagome's face fell when she saw that the tree was unaffected. "Well, that sucks. It worked on my fing-"

Right before her eyes, the incisions she made became painfully obvious. The pieces of the gargantuan tree fell apart, and the earth rattled beneath her as what was left of the tree smashed onto the ground.

Kagome stepped towards the debris, wanting to inspect the damage. She gasped upon seeing the mutilated piece of nature before her. "I'll have to be careful with those." The angel immediately felt guilty when she her eyes followed the trail of ruined trees that extended past the one in front of her.

"Let's scratch using my powers on nature. Hmm, I guess I can only use it on myself."

Kagome held her palms up in front of her and called forth her power once more. The white energy circled around her again as she changed the flying objects into her offensive weapon. They twisted with more fury, the wind causing her hair to lift from her body. She winced slightly as the stars lacerated her flesh. Her arms, legs, and body were dripping rubies as the numerous shallow cuts bled freely.

Her eyes changed into a darker hue, and the swirling magic halted their assault. They changed from red to green as they revolved around her once more. Kagome felt the skin quickly healing and the metallic smell disappeared from the clearing. She gave a quick once-over of her body and was pleasantly surprised to see that no traces of blood were left on her skin and clothes.

The girl from the future placed her hand in front of her face and mused to herself, "So, purple is cutting and green is healing. I wonder… what could an explosive be?"

A blue light appeared in her palm. It was small but something about it was setting off warning signs in her head. She brushed off those thoughts and continued with the one-sided conversation, "If I make it bigger, I can make it stronger." She added more power to the sphere, watching as it grew in intensity and size.

When the orb became bulky as a softball she stopped the flow. "Let's see what this baby can do!" She juggled it with her hands before hurling it into the middle of the field. She certainly wasn't prepared for the outcome.

The sphere descended slowly, seeming to take its time. As soon as it touched a blade of grass it was like a miniature version of the United States dropping the atomic bomb in Hiroshima. The sphere's power exploded outward, instantly incinerating all wildlife within the area of a football field.

Kagome faced the blast head-on by erecting a barrier. She saw as her bomb's energy clashed hard against her confinement, cracking it. She squinted her eyes in determination as she reinforced her protective shield. To Kagome, it felt like eons before the magic of the softball-sized bomb died away.

Kagome assessed the damage her explosive little sphere caused. The ground and the ring of plants encompassing the vicinity were charred. She let down her barrier seeing that whatever happened was over.

"I can't believe _I_ did that." She swayed on her feet, suddenly feeling woozy. "What's going on? My power hasn't run out, but-but my body is so-so tired." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed in a heap in the middle of the destroyed meadow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Inu gang spotted the top of a huge blue dome a few miles away. The light emitted was so bright, it temporarily blinded them. The magic filled the air was so intense; it sent jolts of electricity across their skin. The dome whirled inside of itself before it shrank and disappeared, and the stench of the energy continued to permeate the air.

"What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha scrunched his nose from the smell.

"That my friend," Miroku nodded in the direction of the scene, "is a big mystery. Perhaps we should investigate."

Shippo chirped from Sango's shoulder, "But what about Kagome? We can't just abandon her!"

"I am afraid Shippo is right. However, that explosion is something really big. I think it will lead us to Kagome. I can feel it," Sango looked to where the dome appeared.

Inuyasha responded, "I am going with Sango on this one. I got this feeling deep in my gut that is telling me that we'll find Kagome there."

"If Kagome is there, then we must hurry. There is no doubt that a great deal of youkai and villagers are going to nose around that area. Such a blast of power is sure to draw much attention," Miroku concluded.

"Oh, no! What happens if Kagome is hurt, or if the youkai hurt her? We have to go!" Shippo leaped from his perch to hop on Kirara.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran his hand through his hair. "You guys fly, and I'll run."

The five companions traveled with as much agility as they could muster, and they prayed that Kagome was safe and alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The earth shook with small tremors as his amber eyes watched the devastation unfold in its full glory. He saw the bright flash of light and the way the green of the forest and field burned in an instant. His sensitive nose endured the onslaught of the mixture of noxious fumes. His ears heard the silent explosion and the cackling of energy in the atmosphere.

'Only the strongest can attain and manipulate such a chaotic ability,' he thought.

Curiosity took hold of his normally detached disposition. The great Lord of the West flitted through the small expanse of forestry to lay his eyes on the object that could possess such great, untamed power.

In a matter of moments, Sesshoumaru arrived upon the wreckage. He had a sense of déjà vu. The area looked strangely familiar to him, but he could not think of when he had seen it before. However, Sesshoumaru had not expected to discover that the field that once was there was completely black and bare. The ground beneath his feet was empty of all life, not a single plant or animal had survived. The surrounding trees had scarred faces and the earth was like ash and soot.

'What could have been the reason for this?'

He scanned the open range before landing on a group of lesser demons, which huddled around something. 'Those worthless beings couldn't have possibly conjured up such magic. They must have come here to seek the one who did this.'

Upon noticing his presence, the youkai faced their enemy. A green and purple monster, which Sesshoumaru presumed to be the leader, spoke, "This bitch is ours. She will make a delightful meal or a satisfactory whore. She reeks of beauty and strength."

'So, a female is over there. Hn.'

His deep, baritone voice replied, "You do not deserve the bitch nor do even deserve drag your filthy feet against this land. Be gone." With a flick of his wrist, the dense demons were decapitated.

The Lord of the West was thrown off guard when he spotted the figure of an onna that was on her side, her back facing him. Sesshoumaru treaded across the grim terrain, wondering how a ningen could survive such an attack.

When Sesshoumaru finally reached her, he detected a heartbeat, signaling she was still alive. His trail of thought halted when he recognized her attire. 'This is my half-brother's wench, the miko, who is in the field similar to the one in my dream.'

His eyes widened slightly at the revelation.

Doubting himself, the lord used his boot-covered foot to nudge the girl onto her back, so he could properly see her face. 'So, it really is the same ningen.'

His ever-perceptive mind started placing the pieces of the puzzle together. 'In the dream, she collapsed in a field. I thought to help her, and then an energy surge erupted from her body. Now, here she is, in the very same field, and is the only thing left alive.' Sesshoumaru's head swam with the information before establishing the final conclusion.

"She is the sorcerer." He was wretched away from the girl and hurled once more back into reality.

:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **Reviews keep the giddy hands writing. Please, keep the hands giddy by reviewing. ;**

**A/N: **mmkay, so another chapter posted. Please, tell me what you think. I like feedback.


	4. Fights are for Fools

DISCLAIMER!: DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!

A/N: Whoo! I love you guys who reviewed. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and shit... lol. Well, here's another chappie!!

Fights are for Fools

Sesshoumaru snarled his annoyance and frustration at the knowledge of being yanked away from the human woman before being able to study her further. Sesshoumaru took in his surroundings and saw a rather startled Rin and petrified Jaken staring at him.

"Mi-milord, are you well?" the little toad demon squawked, obviously terrified.

The youkai lord paid no mind to his retainer and began formulating a plan to find and assess the situation which he dubbed Inuyasha's Wench. His brain worked at light speed, contemplating the easiest course of action to take. 'First, I must be rid of Jaken and Rin.'

"Jaken," the green imp jumped at the sound of his name after such a long period of silence, "take Rin and Ah-Un to the Palace of Sunrise. Stay there and do not give your whereabouts to any living being."

"Y-Yes milord! Right away milord!" the annoying thing scampered away, gathering Rin.

Rin asked, "Jaken, where are we going?"

"The Palace of Sunrise. Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered me to take you there."

She gasped as she and Jaken mounted Ah-Un. "But Jaken, we are only meant to go there if something dangerous is happening!"

"I don't know Rin, but we must trust our Lord." Jaken patted the two-headed dragon, and they all took off into the sky.

Sesshoumaru watched their departure and silently commended Rin for her observations. He had listened to their conversation. Rin had been right; something was brewing in the feudal lands of Japan. However, the Inu lord wasn't aware who was causing the disruption or what the being's intentions were. As much as he loathed to think it, he needed the assistance of the impudent little woman-child that traveled with his half-brother. After all, she was very strong and talented. She would be a great asset.

'The field she was in appeared familiar.' Sesshoumaru looked towards the horizon, trying to recall where he had seen such a place. 'I remember now, the meadow was located east of here.' He considered the best path to take. With great ease, Sesshoumaru gathered his energy cloud around him and flew at unimaginable speeds towards the east.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oy! I smell her!" Inuyasha beckoned to the flying trio atop of Kirara.

He pressed on, urging his legs to pick up the pace. As he made his way through the underbrush an eerie feeling made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. When he came upon the area where the aroma of Kagome was the strongest, he was baffled. Inuyasha was not anticipating a completely barren and burned spot of land. Nor was the hanyou expecting his nose to lead him to a woman lying unconscious on the ground surrounded by dismembered demons.

He scooped Kagome up into his arms and brushed back the hair from her face. Inuyasha noticed something rather odd but could not pinpoint exactly what it was. He searched her body for any marks or injuries, but couldn't find any. He sniffed her, but he detected no change in her scent. The sound of his comrades landing in the clearing distracted him from analyzing the small, insignificant charge of magic in her aura.

"Inuyasha, is she okay?" Shippo inquired, leaping onto his shoulder.

"Can you tell?" he responded.

Miroku stepped up and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Tell what, my friend?"

"There's something different about her. Can you guys tell at all?"

"Uh… No. I can't see anything different," Shippo gave his input and jumped down from Inu's shoulder.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, but I can't sense anything peculiar," the houshi stated.

Shippo interjected, "The only thing peculiar is the fact that Kagome is here!"

"What could she have been doing in a place like this with a whole bunch of dead demons anyway?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha sighed, "I have no idea. You think they were trying to hurt her or something, and she tried defending herself?"

"Kagome's not the type of person to do this," Shippo nudged a severed head with his foot. "She's the one who gets taken. Not the one who takes people's heads!"

"Shippo has a point my friends. Possibly she was like this when they found her. Maybe they were trying to take advantage of her situation," Miroku said, putting his ideas out there. "If that's the case, then someone must have rescued her."

"Inuyasha, can you smell any scent that isn't here, right now?" Sango gestured towards the carcasses.

Inuyasha handed Kagome to Miroku and got down on his hands and knees. He sniffed the ground and everything close to the group. Finding no other smell or trace of any other, he jumped to his feet and informed his comrades, "Nope. Nothing."

"Then who or what could've possibly done this? It's so unlikely that the one who saved Kagome wouldn't leave a single trace. Even the corpses leave no indication of who slew them," Miroku stated.

The group wracked their brains for all the different possibilities, not one of them was plausible.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha's ears twitched and his nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Come now, my friend, you don't think that a person like him would actually save Kagome, do you?" Miroku elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Not that, idiot. The bastard is here."

Right on cue, Sesshoumaru appeared where the tall tree line began. He stood still, hair and clothing billowing regally behind him. His eyes seemed to zoom in on every single detail of the blackened earth and the rotting bodies. He seemed to be silently documenting the whole scene. When his piercing stare landed on Inuyasha, he called out in great disdain, "Dear half-brother, what brings your vile presence to a place like this? There is no doubt that there is a place that would better suit your barbaric living conditions."

"You fucking asshole! Go fuck a fucking goat! You don't have any fucking business here!" the younger brother screeched back in rage.

"To the contrary, you see, you are on my lands, so everything that happens here is my business. I would expect a better retort instead of using such colorful language. Such gruff words only serve to prove to me that you are indeed as stupid as you appear," no one noticed, but his eyes flashed in amusement. Oh, how he loved taunting his half-breed brother.

Inuyasha growled loudly, "Fucking bastard, I'll fucking kill you! Miroku," the boy with dog-ears called, "put Kagome on Kirara and take her away from here. Shippo, go with them. We'll meet up at the well when we're finished."

Miroku nodded and set Kagome on Kirara's back. He hefted himself and Shippo on and they all flew away.

Inuyasha turned to face his brother, only to find him distracted by his friends who were making their way to safety. It unsettled him that his brother was staring at the retreating behinds with an unspoken hunger in his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure which one of them Sesshoumaru's eyes were following, but he didn't care.

"Hey, dip-shit, quit ogling my friends!"

Sesshoumaru's attention snapped to his half-brother. He kept his anger at being called such an unacceptable name behind his mask. "You will refrain from using profanities around this Sesshoumaru's person."

"To hell with that!"

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and prepared to charge at him when Sango whispered to him, "Inuyasha, I don't think now is the best time to do this. What about Kagome? There could be something very wrong with her condition. Forget this run-in with Sesshoumaru. It's only a battle of words. You can do more for Kagome by helping her instead of fighting Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha was silently debating whether or not to fight his older ass-of-a-brother. He didn't want to walk away from this fight for his brother did wound his pride, but Sango did have a point. This was a petty argument compared to the unsolved case of Kagome's unconsciousness. Anything having to do with Kagome was his first priority. Reluctantly, he sheathed his sword.

"I ain't got time for this shit. Let's go Sango," he gestured for Sango to get on his back. She hopped on his back. He looked over his shoulder at the demon slayer and spoke low, "Thanks for that. You know the thing with the fight."

"It's no problem Inuyasha. We must go now." She nodded towards the direction their companions took.

Inuyasha bolted out of the destroyed clearing, leaving Sesshoumaru behind. The taiyoukai debated whether the miko was really worth the trouble of stalking his brother and his pack of miscreants. He made a soundless sigh and already knew the answer. Yes, of course the sorceress with lapis lazuli eyes was worth the trouble. Sesshoumaru picked up his feet and followed his brother's unsavory stench.

The brother with the birthright came upon an interesting scene. The unconscious woman was on the ground beside the Bone Eater's well while his brother was polluting the air with his usual choice of obscene language. The monk and the slayer were quarreling with the hanyou about the miko. He was sure the racket they were making would wake the dead.

"Listen to us! Kagome is sure to be safer in her home instead of being here! At least no evil can reach her in her time!" the ningen woman said.

'Her time?' Sesshoumaru wondered if he heard correctly.

"She can be just as safe with us here! At least when she wakes up we'll get to find out who attacked her!" the hanyou retorted.

The houshi put his hands up in a defensive gesture, "What about if we were to be attacked, Inuyasha? It would be harder to protect her against any danger. Her safety is all that should matter, right?"

"Yeah, but I ain't bringing her back. She is gonna be just fine here!"

Flabbergasted, the woman threw her hands up and stomped toward her female companion. She knelt down and picked up her hand whispering, "I wish you were here with us, Kagome. Maybe then we could find out what did this to you."

Sesshoumaru saw as Inuyasha's ears twitched. His brother suddenly became tense and sampled the air. 'It is about time he noticed my presence.' Inuyasha faced the area where he was hiding and cursed under his breath.

"Hey, shit-face! What the fuck are you doing here? I would have never thought that the Great and Mighty Sesshoumaru would lower himself to stalk some 'worthless humans' and a cursed hanyou!" his brother raised a fist in the air and shook it.

Sesshoumaru felt a nerve in his forehead throb in agitation. 'How dare that half-breed accuse this Sesshoumaru of 'stalking'?"

In an instant, the angry taiyoukai had his hand around his half-brother's throat and had him dangling in the air. Inuyasha swiped at him futilely, only to have Sesshoumaru tighten the grip on his already crushed windpipe.

In between gasps for oxygen, Inuyasha managed to say, "Let go of me, ya crazy bastard!"

"This Sesshoumaru advises that you cease the use of your tongue before it will no longer be a part of your undeserving body." For added affect, Sesshoumaru dug his claws far enough to draw blood.

"Uhm, Sesshoumaru-sama! Forgive our ill-mannered friend for insulting your person. As you already know, he is not the brightest star in the sky," Miroku spoke.

"I heard that!" His face was slowly turning blue.

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru uncaringly dropped his brother and stared at the body beside the well. The kitsune made a brave attempt to shield her from his view even though he himself was quivering in fear. The older woman stared back at him with distrusting dull, brown eyes. He smirked to himself as the atmosphere became uneasy.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I inquire as to why you are here?" Miroku bowed his head in respect.

He remained silent, choosing not to answer too quickly. When they thought he would never answer, he replied, "I am in need of assistance. There is great unrest between the territories." The taiyoukai ended there.

Inuyasha, still on his knees, coughed out a little blood. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and spat at Sesshoumaru's feel, "What makes you think we'll help you?"

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on the sleeping miko. "Whoever said I was in need of _your_ aid, dear brother?"

The information took a while to sink in for the lot of them. Slowly, confused faces morphed into understanding, then surprise, then fear. It was only Inuyasha's face that showed signs of anger.

"There is no fucking way you're taking Kagome with you! I'd rather eat shit than let that happen!"

"There is no point for you to digest bodily wastes for you are what you would call 'shit.' As for the ningen, she will be unharmed during her duration in my care." A smirk pulled at his lips. He loved to irk his brother.

Inuyasha became aggressive, pulling out the large fang and pointing it at his brother. "I am so tired of your lame-ass shit."

He lunged, sword held high. Sesshoumaru merely side-stepped the attack before he called on his poison. He smelled the sweet, deadly substance oozing from his fingertips. He continued to dodge the clumsy attacks, moving faster than a human eye could see. His brother's slices and swings couldn't even catch his fluttering garments. Pretty soon, he could sense that his brother was getting frustrated.

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha stopped chasing his brother and bellowed, "Wind Scar!"

An awesome blast ripped through the ground like bolts of lightning across the sky. The dust swirled above the earth in great masses. It was hard to see for everyone. Inuyasha stayed alert, knowing that Sesshoumaru would be somewhere. When the dust finally settled, the demon was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you missed me, dear brother?"

Inuyasha whipped around only to come face to face with his brother. Inuyasha leaped away, trying to set some distance between them. He was about to attack again with the Wind Scar when Sesshoumaru's green whip struck the sword, rendering it useless. Inuyasha quickly put the fang away and bounded towards Sesshoumaru. The older brother punched Inuyasha's cheek causing the half demon to crash into a nearby tree. As the hanyou started to recover from the impact, Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha off the ground by his neck.

'This is starting to feel familiar,' Inuyasha thought.

"I will punish you for your insolence," Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive. He lifted his fist, preparing to strike his brother. "The miko will assist me and your interference with this matter will cease immediately." He pulled his fist back, about to give Inuyasha the proper consequences.

"Why don't you just join our group?"

All the bystanders and entertainers turned their heads towards a person who they were not prepared to see.

:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**You know the deal with the giddy hands! ; **

**A/N**: Hey! So, you know I like feedback. Tell me what you think!!


	5. I Will Aid You in Your Quest

DISCLAIMER!: NO OWN. ONLY STORY LINE AND THE UNKNOWN CHARACTERS ARE!

Another chapter has come... AT LAST! Hope you enjoy!

:

I Will Aid You in Your quest

"Why don't you join us?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned under his breath.

There she stood, alive and completely normal, as if nothing had occurred. She stood there as if she was awake the entire time and as if Inuyasha hadn't broken her heart. She appeared to be the same old Kagome, minus the tattered clothes. The girl stood there in the same school-girl uniform, with the same onyx hair swaying in the wind, with the same glittering blue eyes, and same body build. But to her friends, something was a little… off about her.

She swayed back on her heels and rocked forward, repeating, "Why don't you join us, Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said once again, trying to get her attention.

"Aren't you going to answer me? Cat's got your tongue?" she teased in a way no one would ever dare to tease the Great and Mighty One.

Oh, that was what was wrong, the way she was able to ask for the demon lord to join their escapade gallivanting across Japan. A new sort of confidence was evident in her voice and the way she currently carried herself. It was like someone threw the old Kagome away and put this new one in. It was all wrong. It was just…_not_ Kagome.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her cockiness. The demon lord was surprised he didn't behead the wench right then and there. He almost hated the way she rocked back and forth on her feet like an innocent child. He certainly did not approve of the tone she was using against his person. For the sorceress to be acting like this was indeed troubling. Sesshoumaru was sure that she had gone mad. From the look on the surrounding idiots' faces, this was not her typical attitude.

'This is not the woman's usual behavior,' he silently mused.

Then he saw it, a flash in her eyes. A flash that spoke volumes. She was pleading with him to take her away from the invading eyes. She was begging him to make a move.

'So, this is all an act.'

He was tempted to reject her after her little display of stupidity, but there was something in the way she her body movements spoke that persuaded him to acknowledge her request. He discretely nodded to her.

"We will discuss this in private, miko." His amber pools bore into her lapis lazuli ones.

She plastered on a fake smile and answered, "Of course, Milord."

Kagome bowed her head in respected and skipped towards Sesshoumaru. "So, where do we go?"

"There is a section of this forest that is secluded. The journey is not far," his voice was monotonous, mask firmly in place.

"Wherever you please."

Suddenly shaken out of his stupor, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's upper arm, "There is no way in hell that you are going with that cold hearted bastard!"

"Cold hearted is when someone tells somebody who they supposedly care about that she is nothing and means nothing," her voice turned cold, the intense swirl of emotions in her eyes surprised him, forcing him to loosen his grip on her arm.

"Kagome-"

"No, Inuyasha," she cut him off, "no. This is not in your hands anymore. _I_ am not in your hands anymore."

The sternness and implications of the statement caused a jolt of pain to shoot through his heart. "Kagome, I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said! I-"

"Regardless, Inuyasha, what's done is done. And this has to be done."

Kagome took note that her companion was no longer near her. She raised her gaze to the tall, regal figure that stood a few meters away. Sesshoumaru was watching the scene intently. However, his stance was slightly rigid in annoyance of being held back from more important business.

She looked back into Inuyasha's pleading eyes and said, "I can't. Like I said, it has to be done."

The angel slid her arm slowly out of his grasp feeling as his claws lightly scratched her arm. Even after all he'd done to her, she felt guilty for leaving him like this. But Namine's words echoing in her head drove her actions. Kagome continued to slide until his hand was holding hers.

Inuyasha desperately clutched her fingers and gave them a squeeze, "Be safe, Kagome. And I mean it, I am sorry. For everything."

Kagome felt the tears brewing and nodded quickly, shaking them away. She turned on her heel and set towards Sesshoumaru, refusing to glance back at the pitiful figure behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Appalled.

Yeah, that's what could describe Sesshoumaru's state of mind.

_Appalled. _

It is very rare that a being of his stature would be so… Appalled. He actually wasn't very interested in the whole ordeal until the hanyou filth took hold of her arm. It was like his subconscious made him pay attention. He had felt something inside him stir as he had watched the scene unfold. It was all very, very fascinating to him.

The callous rejection.

The pleading in his half-brother's voice.

The way she firmly said no.

The way she looked at the hanyou imbecile before she left.

Fascinating, absolutely fascinating. So, what _had_ he felt at the very moment his eyes committed the scene to memory?

Protectiveness?

Anger?

Jealou-

Sesshoumaru violently cleared the words and ponderings from his mind. Ever so traitorous, it drifted back to the last word, one that he would never say aloud. _Jealous? _The youkai scoffed silently at the mere thought. _Him_ jealous of the way the human woman looked at his half-brother?

Pfftt. Please.

'This Sesshoumaru never experiences jealousy.' He raised his chin in a haughty, defiant manner, unnoticeable to everyone but himself. 'No, this Sesshoumaru is never jealous of the hanyou, not even when he had tetsusaiga in his possession.'

So caught up with his musings, he didn't notice the young onna was already by his side, staring at him like he was crazy. "Uhm, Sesshoumaru? Are we going to leave?"

Slightly startled, he decided to just ignore her question and walk away. He knew she would get the message.

"Stupid taiyoukai," he heard her mutter under her breath.

They journeyed through the underbrush for something akin to hours. With the amount of time they traveled and the hot, setting sun beating down on their bodies, Sesshoumaru was the only one who appeared to be unaffected. His steps were solid. The rocky path and the hindrance of the plants didn't affect his strides a single bit. He seemed to be enjoying the silence and the sound of nature.

Kagome however was not fairing so well. Her footfalls were heavy and uneven. She continuously stumbled over tree roots and kept on nicking her skin with the falls. Her hair was matted from the sweat and the incredible indecent clothes stuck to her body. Her brain was going in circles trying to figure out what Sesshoumaru wanted from her. Not to mention, the silence was completely unbearable.

"So much for 'the journey is not far from here,'" she wiped the sweat from her upper brow.

"To this Sesshoumaru, the journey is not far from the Bone Eater's well. To a ningen, it is."

"Oh, so you tell me that now?!" she put her hands on her face. "I'm going to go crazy with all this walking!"

"You had never inquired as to how far the distance is. So, you are suffering the consequences."

Kagome huffed and stomped till she was right in front of him. Her index finger was pointed up at him in a chastising manner. "Listen here, mister," she poked him in the chest with as much force as she could muster, "I am exhausted and hungry. I have been through a lot of crap today and I sure as hell do not want to put up with yours!"

The demon suddenly irate. 'Did she dare touch my person?'

"You will remove that offending appendage from the presence of my person, or I shall remove you from this place."

The sorceress defiantly put her hands on her hips. "Oh, is that so? If you wanted to do that, you would  
have ages ago. I know you need my help. I know you do," she recalled Namine's words.

Sesshoumaru's yellow stars flashed in irritation. Kagome was smart, and she was right, after all. He was in need of her assistance and arguing with her was no way to get her cooperation. Wearing her out like this was unacceptable and it was a waste of the precious time they had. Sesshoumaru silently berated himself for his foolishness. He needed her in perfect condition. He also needed… no, wanted some answers. Answers pertaining to her powers and her personal life.

None-too-gently he hefted her up over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru heard her cries of outrage of being handled like a ragdoll, but he ignored them as he flitted through the remnants of the forest. The greens and browns of the plants blended together in a blur as the daiyoukai glided across the forest floor effortlessly.

They duo arrived in a matter of moments in a clearing where a stream cut through it. He gently placed her on the ground beside the running water and he sauntered a few feet away from her before he took a seat.

Kagome was not happy, but he did deliver her to a place where there was water. She kneeled beside the stream and eagerly rehydrated herself. The cool water was refreshing as it ran down her throat and splashed against her heated skin. She was even able to spot a fish and catch it. She quickly set up a fire and began  
cooking the fish.

The angel glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Sesshoumaru staring at her. He was observing her frantic movements. Probably judging her and making declarations of how worthless she was in his mind. The intensity of his gaze caused heat to rise up in her face. Embarrassed, she averted her eyes and her mind to the food.

He was studying her. Sesshoumaru not really noticed what humans did to prepare their nourishment. The lowly creatures and their habits were not worth giving any thought to. But now as he was alone with the woman, he was bored and so, he just watched her. The silver-haired demon was mildly surprised at her efficiency. She moved fast, probably starving right now. He even saw as her uncommonly blue eyes glimpsed at him. He watched as the pink colored her cheeks in the dim firelight of the night and when she turned away to set back on her task.

She was very different. The small, frail-looking girl was unique, besides the fact that she had extraordinary abilities and powers. She stood up to him like no one ever dared to before. The onna was obviously a thoughtful, caring person. She was also able to tolerate the presence of his annoying, half-assed brother. Every single emotion in the world played across her face like a movie. Her attire, her mannerisms, and the way she spoke… all different. Not to mention those blue, blue, blue eyes. Those were atypical for her species. She was peculiar for a human.

"Miko, where is your origin?" He saw her stiffen at the question and her body became tense as she ceased her movements.

She resumed poking the fish before replying, "I'd rather not share that information with you. I am sorry, but I will tell you one day. Just, not now." She turned to face him, her eyes beseeching him to curb the conversation.

He remained mute for an instant before responding, "As you wish."

She sighed in relief, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Now immediately seeking answers, he bombarded her with another question,"What is the meaning of your  
overconfident behavior earlier?"

She gave a slight smile as she took the fish out and laid it in from of her to cool. "Well, I guess I was trying really hard to look as if something didn't affect me."

"What is this 'something'?"

She nervously licked her lips and sucked in a breath of cool air, "I am sure you don't care, but Inuyasha hurt me emotionally today. He said I was nothing compared to Kikyo. The truth is, is that I _was_ nothing, until now. Would you like any fish?"

"Human food does not appeal to this Sesshoumaru's appetite. "

She began scarfing down the fish. Kagome finished the majority of it as she prepared herself for another question.

"I was there when you became unconscious in the clearing," Sesshoumaru informed her in his deep, baritone voice.

It took a second for Kagome to realize that he had seen her speech to herself about Inuyasha. She felt the heat burn her face and she chuckled uncomfortably. "Oh, so you know about that _thing_."

"Indeed. I also know that you were the one who was the cause of the demolition of the field. How did you come to possess such a power?" His facial features stayed expressionless.

"I-uh…." she hesitated. "Long story. Basically what happened was that when I passed out, a demon visited me in my dreams. She told me that letting your half-brother go was the key to unlocking my true power. She told me that I am an angel, destined to protect all life, and I am also the Key to Heaven. The demoness's name is Namine. She told me that there was a mission that I have to accept. She said to me that the mission would expose itself before our gang defeats Naraku. When you came and said that I would come with you, I just figured you were the one who needs help."

Yes, she was indeed cleverer than she looked. Sesshoumaru was not expecting the full run-down. It was… baffling. The whole story. Who knew?

"What is the cause of the explosion?"

The emotional reaction to the memories played across her face, open to anyone who was willing to read. Bewilderment, frustration, pain, guilt, and then fear. Everything was there.

"Oh, Kami, I really did that didn't I? I was practicing with my powers and tried some bomb… I couldn't control it. It was too strong. It's safe to say I won't be doing that anytime soon," she laid down on the green grass and star gazed.

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru had never been so amazed in one day in his entire life-span. The humility displayed by the girl. The fact that she was something…. Bizarrely extraordinary. The power… Yes, the power was something too. Of course, you couldn't tell he was thinking these things.

"So, what is it that you need help with?" she asked.

"There is an unknown entity that is attacking the people of Japan and attempting to rule the territories. The creature is cunning and resourceful. It has been able to gather up vast amounts of youkai and humans and has managed to corrupt their way of life. Everything it encounters, it razes it to the ground. All life demolished. It has succeeded in killing the Southern lord and now is focusing on the North. The West and the East have held strong, but we will not be able to continue like this, supplies and food are disappearing because of the destruction. This Sesshoumaru needs you to help him find the individual and put an end to its rein."

The information slowly seeped into the crevices of Kagome's mind. 'So, the Lord of the West needs me to help him stop this madman from ruling Japan. That's wonderful!' she rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. 'But, I can't do it until we stop Naraku. His demise would come so much faster if only Sesshoumaru would help.'

"Sesshoumaru? I will help you on one condition; you join our group and help us defeat Naraku. Before I can start anything else, I need to get rid of this problem. Do we have a deal?"

He looked at his options, which were not many. There were pros and cons to the situation...He would have to endure his half-brother's antics. He would have to be in the presence of filthy humans. But, he did have a score to settle with the hanyou. In the end, he caved. "Yes, I will aid you in your quest to defeat the hanyou."

A smile that warmed his abnormally cold heart shone on her dirtied features. "Thanks, you have no idea how much I appreciate this. With you, we can finally end the things Naraku has done."

"Rest, miko. You have experienced a tiresome day."

She picked up her head to look at him, "Kagome. It's Kagome. I prefer if you call me that." She turned over on her side and drifted into the land of dreams.

He watched as she shivered violently from the wind. Her torn garments revealed more skin then what was appropriate for girls of this age. Kagome's clothing was painfully inadequate for her sleeping situation. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru pulled off his fur pelt and wrapped it around her body as best as he could. Her shivering ceased and she snuggled further into the warmth of the fur. Sesshoumaru inhaled her scent and he found himself lose some of the tension in his muscles. When he was around her, he felt more inquisitive than normal. He felt relaxed and-

He caught himself before he could delve deeper into the subject called, 'Kagome.'

'I do not understand why staying I her presence is different from staying in any other human's presence. I do not understand this enthrallment with her. Perhaps, I should leave this subject matter alone for the time being. Tomorrow, we will return to the bastard."

Sesshoumaru joined Kagome in the land of dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She felt herself being carried away.

Away. Away. Away.

Then, something just aggressively nudged her underside, ripping her from the away feeling. She tried shutting down her mind again, only to have that something nudge her with more force. Her eyes flew open to see Sesshoumaru looking down at her.

"What the hell is your problem, Sesshoumaru?!"

His tone was hard, "Unless you would rather have your friends discover you in the arms of another male, I suggest you fully awaken."

Kagome suddenly took note of her surroundings, 'Ok, so I am obviously not where I had fallen asleep. I see that we are next to the well… and I am in Sesshoumaru's arms." She shrugged until it finally hit her, 'I AM IN SESSHOUMARU'S ARMS?!'

Her eyes widened a fraction and she recklessly lurched out of his hold. She bellowed out in a panic, "What happened? What's going on? Why was I in your arms?!"

"I had taken the liberty to deliver you back to the hanyou. Isn't that not what you wanted?" he appeared to be slightly provoked by her sudden outburst.

Her mouth went agape, "Really? Oh my, I am so sorry! I really am! I didn't mean-"

"Instead of my person listening to your useless prattle, I would suggest that you mediate on how to tell your comrades the turn of events. They are coming this way," he cut her off and set his stare on the group of people coming to join them.

"Damn! Ok, I'll just… I'll just tell them," she said more to herself than to Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome! I've missed you!" Shippo scurried to her shoulder.

Sango embraced her and said, "Yeah, we have missed you, Kags."

Miroku spoke beside her, "What happened, Kagome? There is something that's going on, right?"

Inuyasha remained silent and kept his distance. She freed herself from her circle of friends and gave Inuyasha a hug. She whispered so only his ears could hear, "Don't be like this to me, Inu. I care about you. We… We just have to discuss this."

Kagome pulled back to look at his face. His head was bowed slightly in shame, and his bangs hid his eyes. She turned to the rest of them and announced, "I know that you all have missed me, but I'm pretty sure you all are curious to know what happened. It's a long story, so I recommend we go to Kaede's."

:ppppppppppppppppp **Giddy, giddy, giddy, GIDDY HANDS!**  
A/N: So, how do you like this chappie?? it has some fluff stuff in it, but most of it is important to the whole plot. Come now, I would like feedback!


	6. Battle by the Heartless Sea

DISCLAIMER!: Do not own the Inuyasha characters. Only the story line and the unknown characters are mine.

A/N-Hahaha. Giddy hands will keep on writing! Thank you so much for reviewing. It makes my insides bubble in delight! Heehee. This chapter is 19 pages long. gasp I know! On , I had taken forever to update, so this was my apology to them. My chapters **will not** be this long unless I haven't updated for a long time. Also, I have some Japanese in here, and if I butchered it, please forgive me. If you speak Japanese and you are willing to correct my error, go right ahead! ;

& Another thing, if you can find the line from a certain movie with Jackie Chan in it, I will give you virtual Kudos! lol

So heeeya! Another chappie!

Battle by the Heartless Sea

"So, lemme get this straight. You are an angel and the Guardian of Life and that bastard over there needs your help," Inuyasha's expression was incredulous.

"Yes," she said for the umpteenth time in exasperation.

"And, you are going to help him?" he obviously wasn't comprehending anything she had just explained to him over the last three hours.

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha, YES!"

"Why are you helping him?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at his brother, who was standing in the corner observing carefully.

"How many times do I have to say this?!" she cried in desperation. Kagome enunciated each word to get Inuyasha's little brain to understand, "I have to do this because it is my duty. I need to do this or there won't be a Japan in the future. Would you like there to be no Japan? Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?"

He looked down into the fire with his hand on his chin. His eyes then shifted to Kagome's. Everyone, except for Sesshoumaru, held their breath as they hoped that their mentally retarded friend would get the point and let go of the differences between himself and his brother so Kagome can do what she was destined for. Inuyasha's posture softened and everyone sighed in relief. He finally got i-

"So, lemme get this straight. You are an angel and the Guardian of Life and that bastard over there needs your help."

"Inuyasha," Kagome called his name sweetly, "SIT!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIITTTTT!!"

The hanyou's face plummeted into the wooden floor of the hut and Shippo chuckled, "It was about time you did that, Kagome! He was getting on my nerves! And look, that made a nice little hole in the ground!"

The half-demon picked up his head from the dirt and exclaimed, "Shut the fuck up, runt! I'll fucking pull your tail out!" He leaped at Shippo, who dived behind Kagome's back for protection. Inuyasha chased the fox demon around the hut and Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Will you please cease this nonsense? We have things to discuss!" Miroku called out from his lotus position.

"Na-na-na-na-na, you didn't catch meee!"

Inuyasha gradually slowed down to a stop. "Hell, I only did that for exercise. But next time, I'm gonna catch you," he remarked before taking a seat next to Kagome.

"Well, since that is finally done with, let's talk about what we should do next. What are your plans, Kagome?" Sango piped in.

"Let's see, we need to find Naraku and defeat him before I can move on. Then I'll help Sesshoumaru; you guys can assist us if you'd like. Is that ok, Sesshoumaru?"

All eyes turned wearily to the taiyoukai's imposing presence lurking in the corner of the hut, silently observing the pack of six. "Do what you will with your comrades. As long as they do not interfere with my plans, their will is none of my concern," he said dismissively.

Ignoring his tone, Kagome resumed the conversation, "Any suggestions at all?"

"Kagome, how will we find Naraku? As much as we all want justice and for you to help Sesshoumaru, how can we get to him? That hanyou always seems to elude or mislead us. What can we do?" Sango inquired.

"Yeah, what can we do to find him?" Shippo thumbed one of his toys.

"I have no idea on that to be honest. But, there is this sixth sense thing eating away at me, telling me we'll find him very, very soon. It's telling me that he is right under our noses and that he is waiting," Kagome informed them. "I'll probably have to use the old method of finding him, through the jewel-shards."

"Wench, does this mean you're gonna go home first and then we'll leave? I don't wanna wait around a well all day for you," Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows raised in question, 'A well. Why would the half-breed wait beside the well? Maybe it has something to do with the miko's origins.'

"No, I won't go home this time. We need to finish this once and for all. Naraku has been drawing this out far too long."

"I suppose that we are to carry on with our quest tomorrow?" Miroku nodded toward the night sky outside the window.

"Yes, I guess that would be the best thing to do," the miko sighed. "Hey, I'm going to go outside for some fresh air."

She crawled out of the straw door before standing up. Kagome wandered like a lost child to an unknown area in Inuyasha's Forest. Her feet carried her deeper into the nature, and the nature allowed the wandering woman's mind wander too. 'I'm really going to go through with this. From what Namine said, this is really big. It's going to affect history.'

The movement of her feet ceased, and out loud she added reluctantly, "_I'm_going to be a part of history."

It had really just now hit her how important this event was. She, Kagome Higurashi, was destined for greatness. The more she thought about it, the more troubling and petrifying the news was. _She_ was going to save Japan.

What if she failed in her quest? What if she wasn't able to harness her power and ended up killing everyone? What if she _died_? So many "what ifs" and no one to answer them. No one was there to sooth her distressed being.

Panic crept stealthily into her soul like a crook stealing from a homeless man's pocket. It quickly worked its sorcery and nestled deep within her chest, a burden so heavy, so wretched it suffocated her. Kagome suddenly found it hard to breathe, and her body doubled over in an effort to choke up the parasite that hastily chose to take residence in her. Her erratic heartbeat thumped roughly and loudly in her gut like the vibrations of the bass in rap music. If she didn't stop this soon, the ugly thing would consume her and leave her wits in the dust of the unforgiving world.

In an effort to control this horrifying thing that welled up in her, Kagome forced her racing heart to slow down by breathing rhythmically, slowly, surely. She fought the unwelcoming alien, telling it she was doing it for her friends, whom she loved and cherished. The miko would do this for the people and their future, just as she said in her dreams when she told Namine the reason why she would become an angel. Kagome let the cool breath of the night caress her heated, sweat-beaded skin and carry away the tense and scary revelation piece by piece. Finally, the bass in her head quieted enough to allow the miko to think clearly and rise to her feet.

The all-devouring fear and panic had not left this young woman. Instead, it chose to hide under the cushions of her brave and caring heart, and when the need for entertainment presented itself, the hideousness will come out of its hibernation and play with its host's sanity, continuously reminding her of the challenges and hardships she had yet to face. It will battle her stubbornness and hope that it will in the end, defeat said woman. It would always be there: a reminder, a burden, an enemy.

It would only disintegrate when the angel was ready. Ready for what? Neither abomination nor Kagome was sure. They only had to wait, and in that time, the thing would feed off of her pain, sadness, doubts, and panic. It planned to do this until it destroyed her and left her body soulless and alone. It would eat her alive.

Kagome looked at the dark night sky and inhaled clean air as she watched the stars twinkle over her head. The freshness and crispness of the unpolluted atmosphere soothed her frantic, befuddled mind. The air was like opium. It gave her that high. It cleared her head of everything she wanted to forget. The air was always there and it never judged her. It was addictive.

Cerulean orbs closed as the owner's brain climbed into the clouds. Kagome imagined herself floating among the stars, drifting away from her messed up life. The angel wished that she could forget some of the things that were happening. It was a lot to handle, knowing that you are the savior of the world. She wished she could be as normal as normal could get with Inuyasha and her other friends still in her life. She wished she could suck in this air every time she needed someone to lean on. Kagome wished that she could just float there forever, and ever, and ever, and ev-

"Do you make it a point to appear foolish?" a bored but unwelcoming presence jarred her out of her self-induced high.

Kagome was suddenly aware that her arms were lifted from her sides and her head was tilted into the air. How silly she must have looked to the taiyoukai. Heat rose to her cheeks from embarrassment like hot air rises in a house when the heater is on. It could have been worse. At least it didn't appear that he witnessed the horrible thing create a home in her body. She smiled to herself and shook her head, not believing the thoughts that had entered her mind or believing the grotesque creature that took hold of her.

'Then I'll have to keep wishing, but I can't think like that. I am not selfish. I'm not normal. I _can't_be that kind of normal if I still want them in my life.' A tear slipped down her cheek, and she wiped it away as quickly as possible. 'Can't let Sesshoumaru see that. He might think I'm weak.'

"I guess I do, Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied. Nervousness from the proximity of the prying amber jewels made Kagome twitchy and unsure of her own motives. Not wanting to be close to her new employer in her recovering state-of-mind, she decided to retreat.

However, the silver haired demon was not willing for her to leave just yet. He grasped her upper arm, stopping her in her rushed steps.

"Let go of me, Sesshoumaru," she said softly, not even turning her body to face him.

He didn't look at her, but his grip tightened, and his demon nails threatened to break her skin, signaling to the miko that letting go was not an option. "What is the reason for your tears?"

He felt her stiffen in his hand. "I don't see how that is any of your concern, milord."

"Whether it is of my concern or not, I demand an answer."

She whipped around to face him. Her Asian eyes flickered like blue flames with passionate anger. She blurted out in a quiet but rebellious manner, "I don't care if you demand an answer. This is my life. It is my duty to save so many more people and die trying." Kagome yanked her arm away and tried retreating once more.

Sesshoumaru's amber suns glared after her. "Fleeing from your problems does not resolve them."

She halted in her movements and answered over her shoulder, "Yes, but running helps to forget them, if only for a little while. Running might make me more like the 15-year-old Kagome, naïve with reckless compassion for anything and everything. Fleeing might make me more like the Kagome who didn't fully consider the consequences of her actions. Getting away from it all might give me my own courage and bravery back."

"That may be so, but have you forgotten, miko, that while you are on your journey to destroy Naraku, you save many every day? Have you forgotten that what you are doing will be written into the scrolls of men and demon alike? Even though you have matured and changed, you are still the same at heart. You will still care for those whom you've never even met."

"I guess I have, but I know history, and this story will only turn into a myth. Demons, half demons, people like you and Naraku, those will all be a part of some fantasy or fairytale. You will not exist. Your story, your brother's story, our story will not be believed, and as for me being the same, I don't feel like I am. At this moment, I'm disgusted with myself for feeling so cowardly," she told him as she turned to face him with fierce blue eyes.

The taiyoukai was slightly shocked by that outburst, but he chose to ignore it. "Regardless, you have a path to follow."

"I didn't ask for this! I didn't go to the Kamis and demand that they give me this power. I didn't ask them to have everyone's fate rest upon my shoulders! " she yelled across the empty space that separated them.

All was quiet and still. The only sound in the vicinity was the scattering of frightened sparrows from their nests in the trees and the echo of the chirping crickets. The air was thick with anger and sadness. The taiyoukai was quickly calculating how to respond to such emotions. Sesshoumaru tried to create a suitable response, possibly filled with some sort of affection or sympathy. However, the only thought prevalent in his eyes was her stupidity and thick headedness.

"You are indeed a fool to think that we all have chosen for ourselves to be born this way. You have said many times not to blame Inuyasha for his heritage; do not think that we have requested to live as we do. If you desire to abandon your quest that much, I suggest you do so and leave to live in your own jubilance," he spat with disdain.

"Leave? I can't leave. I can't leave all those who depend on me. Don't get me wrong, I care for these people! I really do! It's just that I care so much about their fate, I'm afraid because I don't want to die in the process and let them down!" she tried explain to the one standing before her.

"That is where you are incorrect, miko. Despite the fact that you care and that you fear for them, you have a choice. I had chosen to request your assistance. I could have let my subjects rot and suffer under this new entity, or I could help them and risk my life. Everything has a risk, whether it be death, injury, or a joyful ending, everyone has a choice, and you are imprudent to think as you do now." Sesshoumaru ended the argument by turning on his heel and walking away.

Kagome was breathless as the swaying silver hair disappeared behind a hill. She tilted her head towards the sky again. The glittering stars twinkled like diamond dust spread across a black surface. In her mind she knew the daiyoukai was right. Sesshoumaru was right. She had the ultimate choice: to save? Or not to save? Would she, Kagome, walk along the path with roses and daisies, a fantasy land? Or would she stumbled and fall in the rocky treacherous road of the real world?

In that moment, the angel made the decision. She would struggle along on the rocky path and battle who and what she need to battle, including her own reservations and fears. Kagome chose to walk in the danger and revel in it. She steeled her mind, reciting it like a mantra. She would keep herself strong and courageous for her friends and everyone else. She promised herself she wouldn't fail.

However strong her resolve was, the dull ache in Kagome's chest reminded her that it was not finished with her yet. Even with Sesshoumaru's speech and her resolution, it chose to linger there, pawing, scratching, and nibbling uncertainty and doubt into her core. Kagome placed her hand on her chest and while clutching the place of her internal struggle, she whispered to the wind, "Maybe there is more to Sesshoumaru than I thought."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha," a feminine voice cooed in his sleep addled mind.

"Yeesss?" he responded groggily.

"Will you fulfill my desire?" she said seductively. "Every little thing? It would give me great pleasure. It would make me oh-so happy."

"Whatever you want," his speech slurred.

"Whatever I want?" she inquired innocently.

"Mmmm, yeah, whatever you want." Inuyasha felt the blood rush to his loins.

"I want you to… GET THE HELL UP!" Kagome screeched as she kicked the base of the tree.

Incoherency caused the inu to fall out of his perch in the tree. He landed stupidly on his head and muttered into the dirt, "Should've been a fucking cat youkai or something."

"Ha-ha, moron. You can't even land right!" Shippo playfully kicked dirt into Inuyasha's face.

"I'll fucking skin your fur and give it to Koga for a pelt!" Inuyasha chased the little fox demon in continuous circles around Kagome.

The young woman began to feel the stress sweat collecting along her hairline. She bowed her head and said under her breath, "Great, just another stupid fight to start my day. Isn't this just peachy?" Kagome decided to end the meaningless confrontation, "Sit, boy!"

The earth regrettably had to endure a forced kiss from a hanyou. The "sit" caused the ground to rattle beneath Sesshoumaru's booted feet. The air became polluted with curses uttered from the mouth of Inuyasha, but none of the words berated Kagome or spoke to or about anyone in particular. They just were as they were. Rough. Ill-thought. And stupid.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and chose to turn away from the pitiful sight of the hanyou-made crater. She feigned optimism and said with as must cheerfulness as she could muster, "Well, we better get this show on the road."

Sango came forward fully clothed in her taijiya get-up and a polished and cleaned hiraikotsu on her back. "Where are we headed?"

"It shouldn't be hard to find him since we both have all the jewel shards, right?" Shippo inquired.

"No, it shouldn't be unless of course Naraku doesn't want to be found," Miroku added.

"Regardless of those circumstances, monk, the miko is stronger now and should be able to sense the Shikon more clearly. She should be able to locate the vile hanyou's whereabouts," Sesshoumaru said like it was the most matter-of-fact thing in the world.

Everyone's gaze veered towards Kagome. Inside, the fear bubbled up, telling her that she was useless and couldn't control a thing. She quickly popped the bubbles and said in uncertainty, "Oh, why didn't anybody think of that yesterday? But, yeah, I guess I could. I'm not really sure if I can handle it, but I'll try."

Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder and gave words of encouragement, "Hey, we know you can do it. Besides, if for some reason you can't find him, I'll just have to try sniffing him out on all fours."

Kagome grinned at him and playfully nudged him in the ribs. She started rambling, "Thanks, Inu. Well, uhm, just for your own safety, I'm going to put a barrier around you guys. I don't know if this will be any different than just sensing them right now. I mean, I can feel them, but it's just as strong as it used to be, and that's probably because I'm restraining my abilities. I'll try to let myself go a little just to see if I can pinpoint Naraku's exact location."

"That's fine, Lady Kagome. We're here if anything goes wrong," Miroku said.

"Okay, well, here I go," she sighed. Kagome placed the barrier around her friends and Sesshoumaru. The barrier was strong enough to keep things out, but weak enough to allow her friends to break through just in case something went awry.

When she knew they were safe, she found the inner place where the power was locked away and set free a small portion. It surged through her bloodstream, turning her eyes into a blue so deep, they were almost black. The small amount of energy skipped along her skin and wove itself into her body, preventing it from being locked away. The angel's senses heightened, but instead of her normal senses, they were her miko senses.

She reached out with her power, trying to feel the Shikon. Disappointment enveloped Kagome when she realized nothing had changed. She was sad to know that she was once again a useless companion, and she could barely help any one of her friends. Kagome's shoulders slumped as she turned to the group. "Hey, it didn't work. I guess we'll have to get Inuyasha to snif-"

Out of the blue, images paraded before her eyes. At first, an abandoned castle of some sort was shown beside sand with black waves and white foam crashing violently against the shore. Another picture revealed Naraku admiring the black Shikon while sitting on his throne. The third short clip showed Kagura hysterically screaming in the darkened sky above the castle, "The wind is free to do as it pleases where the sea always rages!"

And probably the most terrifying was when Naraku's blood red eyes were looking into her own and he said, "I'm waiting for you, Kagome."

Kagome blinked and shook her head aggressively, trying to demolish the daunting pair of eyes. They, however, refused to depart quickly. Instead, they slowly faded and the words that accompanied them continued to echo in her ears.

Inuyasha was the first to leap out of the protection of the barrier. He landed at Kagome's side and took hold of her shoulders. He asked, "What was it? Did you find him? Do you know where he is?"

The raven-haired girl regained control of her composure. She replied with a slightly shaky voice, "I didn't just feel the jewel shards; I _saw_the Shikon in Naraku's hands. I saw a place where a dark castle stood next to a beach. Kagura was in the air saying something about the wind can do whatever it wants to where the sea always rages. The water was dark and eerie. The last part…" Kagome trailed off, feeling a little scared.

"What happened, Kagome?" Sango hugged Kagome reassuringly.

Kagome swallowed down her fear and told them, "Naraku looked me in the eyes and told me he was waiting for me."

Silence hung heavily in the air. All were uncomfortable with the thought that Naraku knew about Kagome and her powers. They were also wracking their brains to recall a place where there was a castle by a wild sea.

Miroku broke the uneasy silence first, "If Naraku knows then obviously he is expecting Kagome to be one of the leading combatants in the field. I think we should strategize before we seek him out."

"Yeah, the monk is right! But the question is where is he?" Inuyasha jumped in.

"The half-breed is taking refuge by the **Reigen Watatsumi Heartless Sea. It is located directly above the Western Territory," Sesshoumaru informed the six.**

**"Is it close to us?" Shippo said beside Kirara.**

** "At the rate your group travels, we would arrive when the sun is above the horizon." **

**"That ain't so far. We should leave now!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically.**

**Miroku folded his arms in his sleeves. "We should not be so hasty, Inuyasha. We have worked for this for many years. We should formulate a plan."**

**Kagome interjected after minutes of thinking, "He is waiting for me right? He probably expects you guys to be there, but what about Sesshoumaru? With him here, we have more muscle than normal, right?"**

**"Kagome, that's a great idea!" Sango exclaimed. "I say we go there and perform our plan! Uhm," she scratched her head nervously, "What is our plan?"**

**"I say we go in there and beat and chop the hell outta Naraku!" Inuyasha punched the air.**

**"Inuyasha," Kagome chastised, "what kind of plan is that? We'll all get killed."**

**"Oh, yeah? Well, it's better than just standing 'round here! No one's suggesting anything!"**

**"Maybe because we are all actually using our heads and ****_thinking_****!" Kagome retorted.**

**The two began bickering, just like the old days. The other group members sat on their haunches and ignored the petty argument to do some thinking. Sesshoumaru stayed out of the circle, not really paying attention to what was going on. **

**Shippo leaned against Kirara and said to her, "Boy, they never really stop do they?" Kirara** meowed in agreement and placed her head on the ground, disinterested.

"At least I'm not just standing there like a bastard!" Inuyasha threw a nasty glare at the uncaring Sesshoumaru.

"You are just mad because he actually has the dick _and_the balls to be productive and do something!" Kagome huffed in his face.

Inuyasha leaned back with crossed arms and scrunched up his face. "How would you know? Have you actually_seen_ them?"

A hot blush colored Kagome's cheeks and she sputtered, "Uh, n-no! I haven't seen them! B-But he _obviously_ has them!"

Miroku, who was in a lotus position, jumped up and exclaimed, "I've got it!"

Inuyasha looked at him stupidly. "What? Balls and a dick?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and shoved Inuyasha over. "What, Miroku?"

Sheer determination danced in his violet eyes and he replied, "I've got a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silver hair billowed wildly. Garments fluttered and flapped like a drowning man. Cold, unforgiving winds roared in highly sensitive ears and nearly lacerated fragile, human flesh. The ocean's icy mist sprayed its new guests. Slivers of twilight were able to shine through the darkness of the intolerant clouds. A barrier protected the abandoned castle from all aliens, and Naraku's stench pervaded the sea air, causing the Inu gang to wrinkle their noses in displeasure.

They were finally here beside the **Reigen Watatsumi. **

**Their role in this story was almost over.**

**Revenge was finally at hand.**

The original six stood strong outside the only thing that kept them from the one who destroyed their lives. They spent a few moments in silence, cherishing what could be their last time together again.

"I guess this is it," Sango whispered.

"Yeah, let's get this shit over with. I need to take a dump." Inuyasha scratched his butt.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo smiled at his antics before resuming their serious faces.

"Well, then, let's get going," Miroku said.

Kirara hopped down from Sango's shoulder and transformed into the blazing firecat demon. With practiced ease, Sango straddled her and helped Miroku hop on behind her. "Don't you dare touch my ass, lecher," she warned and the houshi gave a sheepish grin. Kirara sighed to herself. She and her passengers took flight and hovered directly above the barrier.

"You guys know what to do!" Inuyasha bellowed above the cry of the gusting winds. "Now, it's my turn!" He gripped the handle of the blade and unsheathed the mighty sword. The hanyou held Tetsusaiga at ready stance and felt the hum of demonic energy when his blade turned into a hot red. Inuyasha glimpsed out of the corner of his eye to his best friend, Kagome. She was pulling out her customary bow and arrow while standing on a bird-shaped Shippo.

Their eyes met and an electric current carried fortitude into each other's bodies. They both knew they would make it through this alive and with their friends. Kagome nodded and smiled. "Let's finish this!"

At that moment, Inuyasha leaped high into the air and threw all of his might into the downward slash and Kagome let her arrow fly. The dog-eared demon cried, "WIND SCAR!"

The impact of the combined efforts made the purple barrier ripple ferociously. It cracked like someone under too much stress. The pieces fell away, disintegrating after being broken. The barrier was now gone and they were free to invade.

Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha rushed into the castle's enormous courtyard and were startled by the sight. Human and demon carcasses alike littered the blood-painted ground. Flies and scavengers feasted heartily on the rotting flesh of the dead. The very odor of death made the three dry-heave and their eyes water.

"A-a-are we sure about this Kagome? It's awfully creepy in h-here," the red-haired boy stuttered.

A bone chilling laughter reached their ears as the last vestiges of the orange and red rays disappeared completely. "Didn't anybody ever tell you that the most frightening of monsters lurk in the darkness?"

"Come out, dipshit! There's no point hidin' from us now!" Inuyasha cursed.

Kagome stood soundlessly, using her newly improved hearing and eyesight to try and find the unseen half demon. She then felt hot, lusty breath lick the back of her shoulder. "Kagome, who exactly are you looking for?" and then he disappeared.

The miko squeaked in fear, causing Inuyasha and Shippo to jerk. The raven-haired girl clutched the small vial of jewel shards against her bosom and she called out, "He is here somewhere! I felt him breathe against me!"

Inuyasha' eyes narrowed in anger. 'How dare that filth get near Kagome!' he thought as his nostrils flared. Dog ears twitched, dark yellow eyes glared, and a nose inhaled, trying to unearth the location of Naraku.

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha detected slight movement to his left. Without any hesitation, he held his red sword above his head and barked, "Wind Scar!"

Body parts and dust swirled high into the sky, creating an opaque haze. All was still, and Kagome could only pray was that Inuyasha was able to break Naraku's personal barrier and possibly inflict a little damage.

Someone who was directly behind them called their attention, "After all these years, Inuyasha, you still haven't managed to land a decent blow." Red eyes shined through the night and the settling dust revealed Naraku's grotesque, repugnant form.

"Let me see what exactly you have up your sleeves." Naraku smirked.

Up above, Sango, Miroku and Kirara lingered, scanning the area for any trouble or cheap shots Naraku would take. They stayed silent and observant until the hanyou appeared below. They descended slowly, behind Naraku, not wanting to make their presence known.

Miroku turned to Sango and held her hands. Her dark brown eyes showed their displeasure. She whispered, "Miroku, now is hardly the time-"

"I want you to know, my dear Sango, that I have and will always love you," he interrupted her and pulled her in for a quick, but passionate lip-lock.

Before Sango could imprint her hand on his face, the monk bounded off of Kirara and hid behind a wall of corpses, the stench thick enough to disguise his and Sango's scent. Both humans waited until they were given the signal.

Hoards of demons emerged from behind the fortress; bloodlust, instinct, and greed drove them towards the three that were in possession of the remaining Sacred Jewel shards. The taijiya, the houshi, and the firecat watched as Kagome threw up a barrier around herself, Shippo, and Inuyasha. The power of her purification vaporized the demons that were closest into dust instantly.

Kagome fueled more power into her barrier, making it stronger and even more effective. Inside, she began to throw her offensive, cutting diskettes through her barrier, rendering every single demon who encountered them useless. The stars continuously spawned from her hands. Red, swirling fury mutilated hundreds, and more, and more of Naraku's minions piled one on top of the other. In spite of her outstanding power, the mass of youkai flowed constantly from an unknown source. Kagome's body was tiring, and Naraku, unharmed and unaffected, only remained stationary and observant.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled. His attack broke through Kagome's barrier and collided with Naraku's.

With the demons and red-eyed monster distracted, the other warriors leaped out of their hiding place to join in the battle. Seeing no saimyoushou, the violet eyed monk ripped off his japa mala beads and shouted, "Wind Tunnel!"

Thousands more youkai were inhaled by the void in Miroku's hand while Sango and Kirara protected him from the behind. With Kagome's stars still flowing and the combined tactics of the other three, the demon stream slowed to a halt. All combatants were breathing heavily.

Naraku knocked Inuyasha away and gave a booming applause, congratulating the nuisance before him. "And all the players are revealed. Let me find give you your appropriate opponents." He snapped his fingers and Kohaku, Kagura, and Kanna appeared beside him.

"Oh, Kami, no," Sango eased herself off Kirara as she looked at the advancing zombie that was her brother. "Kirara, help Miroku. I have to do this on my own." As soon as Kirara left her side, Kohaku lunged with his chained scythe.

"Don't you just love sibling rivalry?" Naraku chuckled. He motioned for Kagura to attack, but only saw as she openly defied him. He squeezed Kagura's heart and was satisfied when she plummeted to the ground clutching her chest. "Remember who you serve."

With great reluctance, she pulled out her fan and unleashed her Dance of Blades upon Miroku, who narrowly dodged the attack. He grabbed hold of Kirara's fur and hefted himself onto her back. Together, they evaded the crescent-shaped wind blades.

"You fucking monster!" Inuyasha cried. "Adamant Barrage!"the diamonds pelted Naraku's protection until it gave way. Red eyes narrowed as some of the gems sliced open his haori. He threw his tentacles outward, attempting to pierce the dog-eared boy's flesh. The showdown between the two had begun.

"Kagome, look into my mirror," a soft, emotionless child beckoned.

Without thinking, the angel turned, looking into the mirror of Naraku's offspring. "This is what will happen if you can't complete your mission." The mirror played like a TV before Kagome's eyes. She saw as her friends died in the most gruesome ways possible. Lands perished under blue, smoldering flames. Crazed demons bounded around the countryside, pillaging and ransacking villages. Young women and little girls were dragged off by their hair, as the men and boys were slain by claws and swords. The images of death and rape were hideous, but Kagome couldn't find the will to turn away.

"You will fail, Kagome. You will never be able to complete your task. That future is inevitable. Why don't you put down your weapons and go to Naraku and give him the remainder of your jewel shards? " Kanna said.

Shippo, stunned that Kagome was obeying Kanna stumbled away from the entranced woman, who was walking into a death trap. He hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and attempted to get her attention, "Kagome, snap out of it! Kagome! Kagome! Please!" The fox demon looked behind him at the little girl in white who was holding the mirror. Shippo figured out what he must do.

With quick feet he ripped the reflective glass from the void youkai's hands and with all his strength, he chucked it to the ground, shattering the pieces. Kanna's body went rigid, and her face showing feeling for the first time since she was created. Her form began to fade and with sad eyes she said, "This is what it's like to be free." Kanna, Naraku's most trusted child was no more.

Shippo turned on his heel to see Kagome, a long ways away, smiling at him appreciatively. He beamed back at her, but it quickly melted off his face as a grey tentacle approached her. "Kagome, behind you!" but his warning was too late.

She felt the slimy appendage wrap around her waist as Shippo's lips moved in warning. Her body jerked backwards and she flew through the air towards the battling hanyous. Rambunctious screaming filtered through her ears, and Kagome deftly realized that the noise was coming from her own mouth. The miko's hand flew up to the jar containing the remaining pieces of the Shikon and she clutched it tightly.

Kagome's back collided with Naraku's side, and she valiantly struggled. "Inuyasha!"

"Let go of her, fuck face!" Inuyasha shrieked as he hacked away more of Naraku, not even able to touch the torso.

"Why should I take only the jewel shards when there is a reward that comes with it?"

Kagome's body began to collapse into the repulsiveness beneath her. Her hands started clawing at the mass of grey as she tried to get away. The angel felt his skin crawl over her own, absorbing her, digesting her. She screeched in anger and fear as it enveloped her entire body. Beside her, Inuyasha was desperately trying to reach her, but Naraku's body held him at bay.

"You are indeed obtuse if you haven't thought to use your spiritual power," Sesshoumaru's monotonous voice criticized as he materialized before her.

'Stupid, stupid, Kagome!' she thought angrily. 'I got too caught up in the moment!' She called on her purification powers and gathered them within herself. Not wanting to linger inside of the hanyou, the energy emanated from her skin like electricity, blasting the thing that was touching her person and effectively wounding said creature. The raven-haired woman's legs gave way underneath her and Naraku cried in outrage.

"Do not let your fatigue interfere," Sesshoumaru told her before blocking a blow that was coming her way.

Naraku's red eyes widened and then narrowed. He was obviously surprised the older inu joined the younger brother. With more force, Naraku's regenerating limbs blocked and lashed out, trying to buy enough time to gather the rest of the jewel.

Shippo showed up by Kagome's side. "Get me away from here, Shippo. I need to rest a bit before the end. I need you to grab my bow and arrows." He tugged her away from the destructive fighting.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hiraikotsu!" the demon slayer threw the bone boomerang. It headed towards her brother but wasn't able to reach its destination for a tornado, caused by Kagura, disrupted its path. The boomerang was sucked in and was tossed too far out of the taijiya's grasp.

Sango pulled out her short sword as Kohaku's weapon soared towards her, threatening to cut her head off. Metal clanged as a chained scythe wrapped itself around the defending weapon. Kohaku used the chain to yank the wakizashi out of his sister's hands sending it hurling a few feet away. With nothing to protect herself, Sango rushed towards the lost weapon which was close to her brother.

Without warning, the scythe's chain wrapped itself around her neck, tugging her backward. She placed her hands on the chain and pulled at it, attempting to ease the pressure on her airway. Gagging noises were ripped from her throat as her brother approached her and yanked harder. She spotted the sword, which was slightly out of her reach. Vision becoming hazy, she blindly grabbed for the blade. Then she felt the leather of the handle under her fingertips.

With precision, she picked up the weapon and spun around. "Kohaku, forgive me," she whispered as she drove the blade into his belly. The chain around her neck loosened and fell off of her shoulders.

The fog from Kohaku's eyes faded. He looked down at the sharp thing impaled in his gut and at the person who was the cause. "S-Sango?" he pathetically said as his body fell from the blade and hit the ground.

His sister was immediately kneeling by his side. She gripped Kohaku's cold fingers as she cradled his head to her chest, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry, Kohaku."

The younger slayer began coughing up blood as body temperature dropped and he shook violently. Water rolled down the corners of his eyes and crimson fluid dribbled out of the corner of his mouth as he fought to stay alive. Breathing jagged, he managed to say in a choppy voice, "T-thank you for releasing me, Sango. F-Forgive me."

With his last words, he stopped trembling and the pupils of his dark brown depths dilated. Sango gave a silent prayer as she ran her fingers over his eyelids, closing his eyes. She placed his limp body on the ground and silently begged that the Kamis and her family would forgive her for killing her brother.

"Now is not the time to mourn," she said to herself. The demon slayer turned her head to see that farther away, Miroku and Kirara battled the wind demon.

The two continued to barely elude Kagura's wind attacks. The attacks abruptly ended for the wind mistress was recovering a bit of her strength. Kagura breathed heavily, having used much of her strength.

"Kirara, put me down," Miroku ordered. As soon as his feet hit the ground, the cursed monk pulled off the beads and cried, "Wind Tunnel!"

Kagura barreled towards the hole that loomed before her. Desperately she called, "Saimyoushou!"

The faithful insects flew into the monk's hand by the dozens. The violet-eyed man felt the poison that was creeping into his system and fell to his knees. Not able to draw in his opponent, Miroku was forced to place the beads back on for the risk of further injuring himself.

Kagura saw the opportunity to eliminate the irritant of a man. She pulled out her fan, ready to summon the wind, but before she could even utter a word, Kirara bounded into her side, knocking the fan away. Hands kept on scrambling for the weapon, only to have the firecat obstruct the path.

Sango rushed to Miroku's side, "Come on, Miroku, you have to do this one last time. She has no heart, so this is the only way." She looked at her dependable friend who was keeping the wind bitch away from her prize. Sango, using all of her strength, pulled Miroku to his feet and helped him limp to victory.

The frustrated Kagura commanded her fan come to her. When she felt the paper material of the fan fly into her hand, she attacked with her Dance of Blades.

"Pesky cat!" she screeched, annoyed.

Kirara's form tumbled through the air and landed with a thump. The great cat was unconscious.

"Hey, bitch, suck this."

Sango held an un-beaded hand of a houshi outstretched in Kagura's face. The look of shock and surprise on the offspring's expression was enough to nearly make the houshi laugh. Miroku opened the void and only heard the demoness' screams. Kagura never saw it coming.

Sango wrapped the beads around the monk's hand and laid him on the ground. She placed his head on her lap as she held his hands tightly. She pushed away stray strands of hair from his dirtied face and kissed his forehead. "You can fight this, Miroku. Don't let the poison kill you. Or else I will bring you back and kill you myself."

He chuckled at her attempts of comic relief. Miroku's voice was thin and raspy, "Sango, if I survive this, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her eyes hardened and she replied, "No," Miroku's heart broke a little. "When you _do_survive this, I will become your wife. There are no 'ifs' allowed." She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "Just hang on for me, monk. Stay with me."

They stayed out of sight and out of danger, figuring they would be more useful away from the main conflict. The taijiya and the houshi hoped to the Kamis their friends would succeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lone Saimyoushou carried the very last piece from the dead boy's back. Its master had successfully stolen the jewel shards that were once in the priestess's possession. All he need was this last fragment and then the master would be all-powerful. The Shikon would be completely impure and it would shine darkness.

"Hey, Kagome, is that a jewel shard?" Shippo pointed towards the wasp-like demon.

Kagome's eyes followed it, and she felt the small amount of energy the glass was emitting. She produced a blazing, red star and threw it at the ignorant insect. The body pieces fell to the ground revealing a slightly tainted Shikon.

"Shippo! Get it! Hurry!" Kagome pointed to it and urged the kitsune.

"You got it, Kagome!" he bounded towards the purple glow. Just when he dove for it, Naraku's appendage swiped it from under Shippo's paws. The young, teenage kitsune attempted to grab at it, only to have another tentacle knock him unconscious.

Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered the glass vial containing the rest of the jewel shards. Her hand flew up towards her neck, hoping with all her might it was still there. Her heart almost stopped with realization, it was gone. "Oh, shit. Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! He has the rest of the Shikon!"

Malicious laughter boomed above the sound of the crashing waves and the ferocious wind. "It appears that you have failed Kagome." In the center of his palm was a completed Shikon Jewel, shining in all its sinister glory. The jewel, the same one that they spent four years trying to obtain, was now whole and in the hands of their enemy.

"My wish will be fulfilled!" the crazed Naraku screamed. He held the jewel high above his head, gloating, "When I transform into an all powerful demon, you will be the first to melt under my wrath!" He began laughing hysterically, "I wish to become-"

Like a bolt of lightning, Sesshoumaru snatched it out of the hanyou's hand, effectively ending his tirade. Furious, Naraku bellowed in indignation as he used his extra limbs to grab the full demon's legs or torso. Sesshoumaru effortlessly glided and dodged every single tentacle, making his way towards Kagome.

Kagome placed her hand in front of her, reaching out towards the demon that held the Shikon no Tama. In an instant, the cool, hardness of the gem caressed her palm as Sesshoumaru's claws placed it there.

"Don't lose this," he said before unsheathing his Bakusaiga and slicing away the pieces of Naraku. He half turned to look her in the eyes and informed her, "Do what you must do while I keep him at bay."

Kagome gave a curt nod before focusing on the heavy burden in her hands. Her fingers closed around the blackness, and she began using her priestess powers to purify the jewel. Pink light shined in between her fingers and the evil energy inside receded. Kagome sighed in relief when she saw the Shikon gleaming so beautifully in her palm. The time to end this was now.

With a deep breath, she made the ultimate wish, "I wish that the Shikon no Tama ceases to exist."

Hearts stopped beating and every breath was held to see the outcome of the wish. Rising out of her hands, the Shikon no Tama sparkled in the darkness of the nigh as Kagome's wish rang out, resonating above the clashing of wind and water. The jewel cracked, beams of light illuminated the sky around it. Fractures continued to damage the once beautiful and fierce gem. It shook violently, its magic swirling in a myriad of colors. Suddenly, the shaking stopped, and the Shikon exploded. Glittering dust whipped and sparkled like a sea of stars. The wind carried away the Shikon's billions of particles, scattering them across the sea.

"No, NO! This cannot be! I should have ultimate power! I should have everything!" Naraku was livid.

"Face it, Naraku, it's over. You're finished," Inuyasha said churlishly.

"It's not over until I decide it is!" The hanyou's voice deepened as the demon within him peeled off the outer Naraku. Gargantuan, spidery legs stepped out of the covering and crushed the shacks and impaled dead bodies. The weight of the creature rattled the ground, making it hard for all to stay balanced. Its exoskeleton blended in with the shady sky. Finally out of his cocoon, the half-demon roared like a madman; Naraku, in his true form was a black, deadly arachnid.

"Now, that's a big ass spider," the hanyou with dog ears muttered.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru backed away from the spider that was furiously stomping around in place. They unknowingly moved to stand by Kagome's side. She and the brothers stood strongly and proudly against the evil before them.

"No one will keep me from my goal! No one!" the repulsive beast bellowed.

An irritated Inuyasha stepped forward and readied himself for another round of bushwhacking. "Will you shut the fuck up?!"

"Inuyasha, wait," Kagome placed a hand on the red material of his Firerat gi. "We should get this over with."

"You're right," Inuyasha said before looking at his brother. "So, bastard, you up for it?"

Sesshoumaru's yellow depths narrowed in annoyance. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be standing here, half-ling."

Kagome rolled her eyes and chuckled at the brothers' behavior. All mirth disappeared when Naraku began stomping on the village like a little child throwing a tantrum. The angel nodded to the two inus with their blades in hand as she notched an arrow on her bow.

Simultaneously, they shouted, "Die, Naraku!"

The miko's arrow flew straight and true along with a hanyou's diamond-like daggers and a daiyoukai's blast from his Bakusaiga. The combined endeavor clashed with the massive arachnid's underside. A light as bright as the sun engulfed the entire vicinity, blinding everyone. A dome, much like the one Kagome had created, formed around them but didn't inflict any pain.

The glow gradually waned, and the protagonists were able to regain their sight. Eventually the dome completely faded. It surprised them to see that the castle and all the dead were cleared from the area by the sea. The waves calmed and the clouds allowed the dawn to shine through them.

But, for some reason, there was still a body, lying naked in the center of the battleground. Kagome questioned, "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, what's that there?"

"It looks like a human."

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru approached the naked thing with caution. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, his nose wrinkling slightly. "It is indeed a human."

"Why didn't he disappear like all the others?" Kagome scratched her head. "Is he alive?"

"He is. What the fuck would a human be doing here?" Inuyasha squatted in front of the guy's face. The half demon used his claw to poke at the unknown being.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the human once more, and his face contorted with anger. He raised his claws in preparation to strike.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?!" Kagome cried out incredulously as she stood defensively in front of the naked body.

"Take a closer whiff, this man reeks of Naraku's stench!"

"HALF DEMON!" the man screamed while jumping away from Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed, seeing the man's genitals. She turned away and covered her eyes. "My goodness! Put a loincloth on him or something!"

Deadly claws lifted the human off his feet. "Why is it that you have the scent of Naraku all over you?"

Although the nameless man was struggling for air, his face twisted into a puzzled look. "Naraku? Yes, that's what they used to call me."

Inuyasha gruffly called out from behind his brother, "Used to call you?"

"Yes," he replied as his eyes hungrily scanned Kagome's backside.

Suddenly even angrier with the lusty male, Sesshoumaru tightened his hold, forcing the captive's eyes away from the angel. "Tell, me ningen filth, who are you?"

Wheezing and rasping under the death-grip, the man smirked. "The name is Onigumo."

:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **Reviews make hands giddyfaster chapters!!**

**AN-**Okay, so I know it's a little weird, but I want to hear what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
